Diamond in the Rough
by MissLiss15
Summary: In high school, Edward was the bad boy Bella pined for, but he never noticed her. While she was away at college, he was behind bars. Their paths cross again when she arrives home and he sees how she's changed. Can she handle the truth about him—that he's after the blood of the man who killed his father—and will she stay by his side with danger around every corner?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks as always to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for being the most fabulous beta I could ask for!**

**SassYNoleS for pre-reading, and Sara AKA Nikki Black for help with translations as the story goes on. ;) **

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, my God! Bella!" Angela jumped up when she saw me walking into the deli and wrapped me in a hug.

I squeezed her back, happy to see my best friend. "Ang! I missed you so much." I'd been back home in Seattle for a week after being away at school for the last four years. I hadn't made much attempt at coming home during those years. Now, wherever I looked, it seemed everything had changed, including the people. "It feels like it's been forever since I saw you."

"That's because it _has _been forever! I'm really glad you could meet me for lunch. I can't wait to hear about everything you've been up to all this time!"

I gasped as my eyes landed on her left hand. "What _I've _been up to? Angela! Are you engaged?" I grabbed her hand and pulled it toward me to inspect her ring.

Her eyes lit up as she grinned at me. "I was wondering if you'd notice. Ben asked me to marry him last week and, well, I said yes!" she squealed.

"Holy shit! That's—" My words were cut off as the bell above the door clanged loudly and _he_ walked in; Edward Cullen. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart thumping in my chest as my gaze followed him up to the counter. Even though I hadn't seen him in years, he apparently still had some pull on my inner teenage girl. I hadn't really thoughtabout him in years, either, except for a few times in passing. He looked... well, he looked amazing, but his features were harder than I remembered. His arms were now covered in sleeves of tattoos, and any sort of innocence his face once held was gone.

"He got out of prison a few weeks before you came home," Angela whispered, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Prison?" I mouthed. He'd always had a reputation as a bad boy, but prison? I couldn't imagine what he'd gotten mixed up in to land him there.

"I'll tell you later." Angela sat up straight, her eyes darting to the counter. I glanced back where she was looking just as he finished picking up his order. His eyes met mine and a slow, almost predatory smile formed on his lips as he approached our table.

"Bella Swan." The way my name fell from his lips almost caused me to moan. After all these years, I shouldn't have been affected by him like this. Especially after finding out he'd been in prison for a reason I didn't yet know.

"Uh, yeah, Edward, hi." Heat rose in my cheeks as his gaze raked over my face and body, stopping at the small bit of cleavage my shirt revealed.

"You look good." He smirked before heading out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Angela shrieked before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"I have no fucking idea." I gave a nervous laugh, shifting in my seat. I wasn't one for gossip, but I had to know. "What did he go to prison for?"

"Armed robbery, drugs; there was a whole list of things."

"Armed robbery? Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yeah, apparently he got mixed up with The Kings."

"Shit." _The Kings_. Unlike with other gangs, there wasn't anything all the members had in common, other than the fact that none of them really fit in anywhere. That made them extremely fucking dangerous.

"I know you had the biggest crush on him, Bella, but you need to keep your distance."

"I love you Ang, but I know. I think I can handle myself. I have a cop for a Dad, remember? Enough about Edward Cullen, let's talk about that ring on your finger! Do you have a date in mind?"

And with that, all thoughts of Edward Cullen were forgotten. At least, for Angela, they were.

—

I sighed as I stood outside the apartment building I'd just moved into days before. It wasn't in the best neighborhood, but the rent was cheap. I refused to come home from school only to go back to living with my parents. Besides, it was close to the school where I'd taken a job teaching an evening class for adults. It was far from my dream job, but it was a foot in the door; something to put on my resume.

My thoughts shifted to Edward as I began to climb the three flights of stairs up to my apartment. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact he'd been in prison. While we were in high school, he'd always been defiant, hotheaded, and the first person to flip off a teacher or end up in a fight with a classmate. I knew all of those things added up to him leading the life he had, but I also knew there was more to him than that.

I remembered him as extremely bright; he'd made amazing grades even while skipping class and not even really trying. He could have done anything he wanted with his life if he'd put his mind to it. Instead, he'd decided to waste it all.

Then there were his looks. He'd always been tall and lanky, even in high school, but after seeing him earlier, I noticed he'd bulked up. It was obvious by the way his shirt stretched across his biceps. His hair was still a deep brown that was in constant disarray, as if he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes were bright green, but no longer held the same innocent mischief. Now they almost seemed empty, like everything had been drawn out of him. His jaw looked sharp enough to cut glass. His skin had an olive hue, due to the fact his mother was Colombian while his father had been pure Irish. He was, and it seemed he always would be, ridiculously fucking hot.

I gasped as I suddenly slammed into something hard, losing my footing and almost falling down the stairs. Luckily for me, two arms shot out and wrapped around my waist, steadying me.

"Dammit, you need to watch where the fuck you're going, Bella Swan."

I'd know that voice anywhere. My gaze darted up to his face, lingering for a moment to take in the sharpness of his jaw and the tattoos that scrawled up the sides of his neck. Once again, I felt the heat of a blush rise in my cheeks. "I'm sorry—"

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Do you live here?"

"Uh, yeah. I moved in on Monday."

He shook his head. "A pretty little thing like you in a building with an ex-con who used to run with a gang? What were Mommy and Daddy thinking, letting you live here?"

My eyes widened at his statement and my mouth dropped open.

His fingers grazed the bottom of my chin, closing my mouth for me. His touch burned me. "Look, I know your little friend told you _all_ about why I've been in prison. Let's cut the bullshit so you don't have to act like you're not afraid of me."

Little did he know that I wasn't afraid of him, even though I probably should have been. "Edward Cullen." I rolled my eyes, feeling brave in the moment. "I wasn't afraid of your punk-ass in high school, and I'm sure as hell not afraid of you now. Maybe I would have been if you hadn't gotten caught, but, well… we both know how that ended."

He barked out a surprised laughed. "You used to be so quiet. Looks like Chicago toughened up that pretty mouth, huh?"

With that, he ran down the stairs and my obsession with Edward Cullen was fully reignited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I'd be lying if I said I'd thought about Bella Swan the past few years. I'd seen her here and there in high school, but she was never really on my radar. She was quiet and she followed all the rules. Bella was a daddy's girl. She was plain and simple; just the girl next door. Nothing about her had ever held my interest in the past.

But for some reason, she caught my eye the other day. There was something different about her this time around. She still stammered over her words and blushed when I looked at her, but something was there in her eyes. She'd grown up and now I saw a fire inside her; a craving for life.

When I'd run into her on the stairs of our apartment building and caught her before she fell to her death, I immediately figured she'd want nothing to do with me. But her ballsy attitude took me by surprise. I'd never expected her to call me a punk-ass and then tell me she would've been afraid of me if I hadn't gotten caught. Something like that shouldn't have made my dick hard, but it fucking did. In fact, _everything _about her made my dick hard now. I could have attributed it to the fact that I hadn't gotten any pussy in over three years, but I knew that wasn't it. There were plenty of girls ready to spread their legs if I needed a quick fuck. That wasn't what I wanted or needed.

The girl I remembered from high school had been stick thin with almost no ass or tits but, now... holy fuck. She was still thin, but there were curves on her and she filled out her clothes in all the places that mattered. The last four years had definitely been good to her. Add in the mouth she had on her, and I'd bet she was a fucking freak in bed.

I knew better than to let my mind go any further than that, or at least I should have. I was the last person she needed in her life. Her daddy was a cop, for fuck's sake, and there were no regrets on my end about anything I'd done before getting sent to prison. I'd willingly taken that gun three years ago and strolled into that convenience store. I was trying to prove I could play with the big boys. The motherfucker behind the counter owed my buddy Wolf money, and I had no qualms about holding that gun to his head while he shit his pants and emptied the cash register. If that little bitch hadn't run his mouth afterward, I wouldn't have ended up behind bars, and he wouldn't have taken a bullet between the eyes a few weeks after, courtesy of Wolf and Hunter.

—

Prison had been an experience. I was somebody most guys didn't want to fuck with, but I also learned who to keep my mouth shut around. I may have connections to Royce King, but I was still low on the food chain. There were some guys in there you didn't even want to look at the wrong way, and I wasn't fucking stupid.

I'd still have been running with The Kings when I got out of prison it weren't for my mom. She was the only thing that had me swearing I'd try harder. She'd always known I was a hothead that flew off the handle too quickly. She knew I was always up to no good, she just didn't know how far I'd gone or how deep into shit I was. Not until the cops showed up on her porch wanting to search the house.

Every time she came to visit, she looked like she'd aged ten years. The disappointment in her eyes gutted me, and she'd ask, "_Mijo, _why?" as tears ran down her cheeks. So I promised her I'd do better—_be_ better—when I got out, and I was trying. It wasn't easy, though.

I'd been a free man for a little over three weeks. Thanks to my wonderful parole officer, I'd already found a place to live and gotten a job at a garage sweeping floors and mainly being their bitch. I hadn't seen any of my boys in that time; I was trying to keep a low profile, but there was no way they didn't know I was out. It was only a matter of time before they showed their faces.

—

I'd swept floors and fetched tools all fucking day and all I wanted was to get home and take a hot shower. It was one of the main things I missed while in prison; showering alone. I could stand under the hot spray for an hour if I wanted. I could jerk off in there anytime I felt like it, too, which was the main part of my plans for tonight.

While I was climbing the stairs to my apartment, since the landlord was too lazy to have the damn elevator fixed, I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my lips. I watched as Bella stepped out from her apartment to check her mail. She didn't notice me, so I took the opportunity to let my gaze travel the length of her body. She was wearing much less today than she was when I saw her last week; it was a hot day for September in Washington. She had on tight little denim shorts that should have been illegal with the way they clung to her ass, paired with a pink tank top that showed off the curve of her breasts and left little to the imagination.

"Bella," I drawled, letting her name roll off my tongue as I leaned against the wall next to her door.

She gasped, clutching at her chest. "Holy crap, you scared me."

I chuckled, smirking at her and not even trying to hide the fact that I was undressing her with my eyes. She blushed and fidgeted slightly. "_Perdóname_, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Your legs wrapped around my head, for a start." I don't know why I said that to her, or why I was being such a dick. I kept reminding myself I needed to keep my distance from her, but when it came down to it, I didn't want to. I'd only seen her a handful of times, but each time I did, I loved getting under her skin and watching her reactions.

She glared at me. "_Chancho_."

I grinned, trying to hold back my laughter. Now, she was even insulting me in Spanish. "_Si, mami_, I _am_ a pig." I reached out, running my fingers along the curve of her ass just to prove her point. I was startled when she grabbed my wrist tightly as she twisted my arm behind my back with more force than I thought she'd be capable of.

"Touch me without my permission again, and you'll be searching for your balls for a week. You hear me, Edward?" she growled.

Once again, my dick should have been anything but hard but, shit, it was _raging_ to the point of being painful. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this hard. "Yeah," I grunted before pulling my arm from her grasp and walking away.

I knew I needed to apologize to her and that my mom would've kicked my ass for disrespecting a woman like that. I just needed to get out of there. If she'd roughed me up just a little more, I was almost positive I would've come in my pants right then and there.

* * *

**Spanish:**

_**Mijo - Son**_

**_Perdóname - Excuse me/Sorry_**

**_Chancho - Pig_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He infuriated me and turned me on all at once.

The way my name sounded when he said it and how his gaze roamed my body was unlike anything I'd experienced before. He looked at me like I was literally good enough to eat.

When he said he wanted my legs wrapped around his head, I should've been disgusted. Instead, I felt my panties soak through with arousal. I'd called him a pig, but it was just to get a rise out of him. I loved watching his eyes darken and that sexy grin spread across his lips. After all these years, he'd finally noticed me, and the few words we'd exchanged had been everything I'd always dreamed about.

Until he touched me without my permission. He thought I wouldn't put up a fight or stop him, that I was too shy, but he'd been wrong. The evidence was in his eyes when I'd grabbed and twisted his arm; he'd been shocked by my actions.

It wasn't that I didn't like his touch; it was the exact opposite. I loved it. I craved it now. But I could tell he needed rules and to be put in his place. If I gave him an inch, he'd take a mile. Thankfully, my dad taught me how to protect myself well over the years.

—

It'd been a little over an hour since the run-in with Edward when there was a knock on my door. I stretched up on my tiptoes to look through the peephole, only to find him on the other side. I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair while I contemplated for a moment whether to open the door or not. I wasn't sure I was up for another battle with him just yet. But, after running into him only a handful of times, I was already weak where he was concerned. I sighed to myself as I cracked open the door.

"What, Edward?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"You're right. You shouldn't have. What the hell is your problem, anyway? Do you make it a habit of going around saying lewd things and touching random girls' asses?"

"No, that's just for you." There was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

I glared at him. "Just me? How'd I ever get so lucky?"

He sighed heavily, looking anywhere but directly at me. "I really am sorry. I was out of line."

"You're right, you were. Don't do it again. At least, not without asking first." Typically, I was a quiet person. I kept to myself and didn't feel the need to argue often. Whenever I was in his presence, though, I found myself talking back and speaking whatever was on my mind. I felt bolder around him.

His eyes snapped up to mine and the same predatory smile I'd seen days ago reappeared. "Oh yeah? So you'll let me touch you as long as I ask?"

"No."

"But—"

"I said to ask first, I never said if I'd say yes or not." If only he knew that in reality I'd let him touch me anywhere and anytime he wanted.

"Well, can I touch you?"

My stomach flipped as I went back and forth between what I knew I should say and what I wanted to say. After a moment, I gave in. It wasn't worth the torture of denying myself. "Yes."

My breath caught in my throat as I watched him slowly lift his hand, letting his thumb gently run along my bottom lip. "Tell me." His voice was low and rough as he spoke. "Has anyone ever kissed those pretty lips before, _mami_?"

I'm sure he didn't mean it badly but, to me, it felt like an insult. Or maybe it was the fact that I didn't want him to see me as the same innocent little girl I'd been in the past. I wanted him to see me as experienced. I wanted him to know I could keep up with him. I pulled back from his touch, putting a good amount of space between us.

"Of course I've been kissed." I glared at him again. "I've been fu—"

He cut me off immediately. "I don't want to hear about that shit. Look, I didn't mean to piss you off again.I just wanted to know before I did this." He leaned in, crashing his mouth against mine.

Once again, I should have been mad. I should have shoved him away, but I wasn't and I didn't. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck, grasping and tugging at his hair. Our lips moved frantically against each other, and I knew mine would be bruised later. The harder he kissed me, the harder I kissed him back. It was obvious that we were fighting for dominance.

He pulled away, slipping his hands down my body and grazing the sides of my breasts before gripping my hips and pulling me against him. He looked down at me, his eyes dark and menacing. "The only time I wanna hear the word _fuck_ come outta that mouth is if you're telling me to fuck off, or to fuck you harder._ Entendés_?" he growled in my ear before he turned and walked back toward his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

As I watched him walk away, all I could think about was being underneath him. I could imagine what it would feel like as he pounded into me and I told him to fuck me harder. I was in so much trouble when it came to him.

—

After the kiss we shared, I was careful for the next few days. I made sure he was nowhere to be found before I left my apartment. I wasn't sure I could handle another run-in with him so soon.

As Sunday night rolled around, I breathed a sigh of relief. My classes started the next day, and our work hours would be very different. I'd be leaving after he got home, so the chances of us running into each other were slim.

It felt childish to be essentially hiding from him, but I was trying to listen to my brain. The logical part of me was telling me to keep my distance, that someone like him wasn't what I needed. But there were other parts of me, namely my traitorous vagina, that told me keeping my distance was stupid. Nothing said I had to marry him, so why not have a little fun?

There was a battle raging inside me, and as the days passed, the latter part was slowly winning no matter how hard I tried to push those thoughts away. I'd wanted him for years, ever since I'd developed an interest in boys, and now it seemed like he was finally up for my taking.

He was nothing like the guys I'd dated in college. They'd all been either jocks or seriously invested in their studies, readying themselves to become doctors or lawyers. They'd followed all the rules, opened doors for me, and treated me like a lady. Each one of them had been the type of man I would be proud to bring home to meet my parents. The type I could settle down with and have a comfortable life.

While they were all very different men, the sex with each of them had been the same. It was good, but it was never great. I'd lied to Edward when I told him I'd been fucked. I'd been made love to, which wasn't a bad thing, but I craved more. I craved _him_,and what I was sure he could do to my body.

My father would have instantly approved any of the guys I dated while I was away, while Edward would be the last person he would want me with. For some reason, that thought just made the whole situation seem sweeter. I knew that now wasn't the time for me to rebel, that should have been what college was for, but Edward Cullen hadn't been at college. He'd been sitting in a prison cell.

He was here now, though. Regardless of what Angela said—and knowing my father would eventually warn me away from him—I wanted him.

And I was pretty sure all I had to do was ask.

* * *

**Spanish**

**_Entendés - You understand_**

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A few of you have asked, and yes, Edward is Hispanic. In the first chapter before Bella runs into him on the stairs, she states that his mother is Colombian and his father was Irish. Also, there will continue to be Spanish spoken throughout the entire story, so if that's not something you enjoy, this may not be the story for you. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I heard them before I saw them. They were a bunch of loud mother fuckers who didn't care if they were making a scene.

"Look who it is, boys!" I heard Wolf yell from across the parking lot. "It's Jaws! He's a free man!"

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname they'd given me years ago; _Jaws_. Thanks to some chick who loudly proclaimed in front of everyone that I had a jawline she wanted to lick, Jaws was born. Thankfully, everyone usually associated it with the shark that ripped people to shreds and not some fucking pretty boy.

There was a part of me that wanted to turn the other way, walk straight into my building and not give them a second glance. If I got caught up with them again, it would kill my mom. I hadn't been out for more than a month, but still every time I saw her she'd tell me she was proud of me for doing right. I'd caused her more hell than she deserved in the years after my father died. I should have been home with her, helping around the house, taking care of her. Instead, I was never home and kept her up all hours of the night. All I did was cause her to worry about me. She never knew whether I'd come home alive or if the cops would be coming to the door.

But I knew it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of them, just as it wouldn't be easy to not get sucked back into that life.

I moved to cross the now dimly lit parking lot over to where they were when I saw Bella pull in. I schooled my features the best I could. I knew better than to alert them to her presence or the fact she meant anything to me. If she'd thought _I_ was a _chancho_, she'd learn fast I had nothing on these guys.

"_Parcero_, how you been?" I pulled Wolf in for a one-armed hug. I nodded to Hunter, who glared back at me. As far as greetings went, that was a lot from him.

Hunter was a sick fucker. I'd never seen someone so willing to shed blood as he was. If you fucked him over, he'd hunt you to the ends of the earth. Hence the nickname.

"Good, good," Wolf said, shooting me a smile which looked more like a snarl. It was what earned him the name Wolf, after all. He leaned past me, a devilish grin spreading across his face. "Damn, do you see what I see?"

I turned to see what he was looking at, though I already knew. I watched as Bella slid out of her car, and even in the dark she looked good enough to fucking eat. From what I could see, she had on black heels paired with one of those tight pencil skirts, making her legs look a mile long. On top she had a plain white blouse tucked in to her skirt. All she needed were some glasses and a tight bun and she'd look like every fantasy a guy could have when they thought about fucking a teacher.

He let out a loud whistle, trying to catch her attention. When that didn't work, which I knew it wouldn't, he yelled, "Baby! Lift up that skirt, let's see that pussy!" But she was a smart girl and just kept on walking.

I rolled my eyes, running a hand across my forehead. "Fuck off with that shit, what would your mom say? Treating chicks like that." As if I was one to talk.

"Aw, you care about your mama now, Jaws? Did you care about her when she was sucking my—"

I turned on him in a matter of seconds, grabbing his shirt by the collar. Friend or not, you didn't bring up my mom or Bella. Thank God they didn't know I had an interest in her, and I planned to keep it that way. I didn't want to go back to prison for murder. "Shut your fucking mouth about my mom if you wanna walk out of this Goddamn parking lot with your dick still attached."

He ripped my hand off him, shoving me backward. "Don't ever touch me again, motherfucker. You got some damn balls on you. Fix your attitude before I see you next time." He spat before walking away and calling over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, Royce is looking for you."

I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me now that I'd pissed him off. But that's just how shit went down with us. He'd go lick his wounds and be fine in a few days. I'd spent three years locked up for those jackasses and kept my mouth shut. I knew that meant something to them. Especially to someone like Royce King. At least, I hoped it would. "He knows where to find me. _Adiós, puto_."

I ran up three flights of stairs as quickly as I could, stopping in front of Bella's door. I pounded on it a few times and waited impatiently. As minutes passed, I became more agitated. I knew she was there; she had no other place where she could be. "Bella, it's Edward. Please answer the door. _Por favor, mami_."

She whipped the door open after that, pointing up to the peephole. "I knew it was you, I'm not a fucking idiot. Ever think I just didn't want to see you?" She glared at me as usual before continuing. "Your friends are disgusting. _You're _disgusting for being around them." She moved to close the door, but I reacted fast, shoving my foot against it to keep it from shutting.

"I'm not—"

"No, you're exactly like them. I wrote it off last week because you apologized, but—"

"Exactly! I apologized. I knew I was wrong as soon as I said it and as soon as I touched you. I _knew_ I was wrong. I'd never disrespect you in public like that."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "So you'll just disrespect me in private, is that it?"

"No!" I shouted, causing her to recoil. "Sorry, it's just—no. I learned my lesson. I told you I was sorry, you even forgave me!"

"That was before I saw you with those assholes. You were in _prison_, Edward. Did it teach you nothing?"

"_Yo sé, yo sé_,_"_ I growled. "I promised my mom I'd do better, and I'm _trying_. Look, I know I'm a dick, I'm a pig, whatever you want to fucking call me. I can't promise you I won't piss you off again, but after today, after I saw how Wolf looked at you…" I took a deep breath. I knew I was rambling, that nothing was making sense. "_Escúchame_, I feel protective over you, Bella. I... I want to get to know you."

She sighed heavily, stepping aside and opening her door wider. "I must be the biggest fucking idiot to even be considering this."

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding as I walked passed her into her apartment.

"Don't make me regret this, Edward."

—

"I want to know everything," she demanded.

"Everything?"

"Why were you in prison? I know it was for armed robbery."

I flopped down on her couch, kicking my feet up onto her coffee table.

"Sure, Edward, make yourself comfortable," she muttered.

I smirked. I really did enjoy getting a rise out of her. "_Perdón_."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You go between Spanish and English pretty often."

I shrugged. "It's a habit I picked up from my mom. She didn't speak English when she came here. My dad taught her; it's how they fell in love."

"Oh." She nodded. "That's really sweet."

"Yeah." I shifted in my seat. I still wasn't that comfortable talking about my dad, even after all these years. I'd sadly much rather discuss my time behind bars. "Anyway, you wanted to know why I went to prison, right?" I eyed her carefully, hoping she wouldn't kick me out by the time I was finished telling her the story.

* * *

**Spanish:**

**_Parcero - Colombian slang, similar to 'dude'_**

**_Adiós, puto - Bye fucker/bitch_**

**_Chancho - Pig_**

**_Por favor - Please_**

**_Escúchame - Listen to me_**

**_Yo sé - I know_**

**_Perdón - Sorry_**

****I keep forgetting to mention, if you're interested in teasers and/or pictures that go along with this story you can join my group on Facebook by searching for 'Stories by MissLiss15' or you can find the link for it here on my FFN profile!****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've had some people mention that they'd prefer if I put the translation right next to the Spanish in the chapter, but that's just not how I plan to write this story. I don't want to come off rude, because that's not me, but the translations will continue to be at the bottom. The majority of the time the meaning of the word or phrase is in the context of the sentence. If you want, you can scroll to the bottom and familiarize yourself with the translations prior to reading.**

**Chapter 5**

I had no words as I just sat there staring at him. He'd robbed someone at gunpoint because they owed his _friend _money. It had nothing to with him! On top of that, when they found him he had drugs on him. A lot of drugs.

"Say something, _por favor_?" he pleaded. For the first time in all the years I'd known of him and now more recently knowing him as a person, he looked unsure. He'd lost some of his cockiness for the moment.

I fidgeted in my seat, playing with a loose string on the hem of my skirt. "Did you deal drugs?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Dealt them; did them. If it weren't for monthly drug tests now I'd still smoke, but the hard shit wasn't really my thing." He shrugged.

He was so casual about all of it, as though none of it was a big deal. It was so much to take in. I had so many more questions that I didn't know where to start. My mind wouldn't stop running in circles. I'd known what he'd gone to prison for, but to hear all the gritty details was overwhelming.

"Bella?"

I glanced up at him. "Yeah?"

"Ask me whatever you want. I promise I won't keep anything from you. _Bien_?"

I closed my eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. "Why?"

He frowned. "Why, what?"

"Why would you do any of it? Would you still be out there if you hadn't gotten caught?"

I watched as he ran a hand through his hair again. "That was my life, Bella. My dad died when I was thirteen. I'm sure you remember that. I felt—" He stopped abruptly, seemingly uncomfortable. "Look, it was just the life I chose. Would I still be doing it if I hadn't gotten caught? Yeah, I would."

"You promised you wouldn't keep anything from me."

"I just answered you honestly!" he snapped.

"It was the life you chose? That's a bullshit answer if I've ever heard one." I stood up and walked to the door, ready to open it so he could leave. My hand hovered above the doorknob when he started to speak.

"Do you know how scary it is to be thirteen and suddenly you're the man of the fucking house? To have that much responsibility just dropped in your lap? To see your mom cry every fucking day?"

I stood with my back to him as he continued. "My dad was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shot in the back, killed instantly because he was in the way of the mother fucker they were really after. They shot through him. Did you know that?"

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't stop the gasp that slipped from my lips.

"They never caught the guy, the useless, piece of shit _sapos_. Sorry." I turned around and there was a small smirk on his lips, but it faded as he kept talking. "A few years ago I used to... _hang_ with Wolf's sister, and he told me in passing he knew who the bastard was that killed my dad. Said he could help me put him in the ground. I'd do _anything_ to get my hands on that _hijueputa_. That's how I got wrapped up with The Kings."

"Did you find ever him? Did you... do it?" Once I asked, I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"No."

"Do you still have plans to... kill him?" I was met with silence. "Edward?"

"Fuck, what do you want me to say? I'm trying, Bella, but if I find that fucker?" His eyes grew dark as he growled. "_Lo mato."_

His ominous words sent a shiver through me. I tried to put myself in his place for a moment. The thought of my dad suddenly dying wasn't too far fetched—since he's a cop. "If someone shot my dad, I'd want to kill them, too." I could see the pain and anger that lingered in his eyes soften as he looked at me.

I should have opened that door. I should have made him leave, but I didn't. Instead, I walked over and sat down beside him. I wasn't so ignorant as to believe that I could ever change him, but I had to wonder how he would feel if he had someone to talk to. Who would he be if could get past his anger?

"You're not kicking me out?"

"I probably should, but no."

—

For the first time ever, we sat and talked. He didn't immediately push my buttons or try to get a rise out of me, not that I didn't somewhat enjoy when he did. It seemed as if he was being true to his word and trying to get to know me.

"What made you want to become a teacher?"

"Honestly? It wasn't my first choice, but there's only so much you can do with an English degree."

"So you don't like your job?"

"Teaching night school classes wasn't my first option, no. The pay is pretty shitty, and I'd rather be teaching high schoolers. What I really want to be is an author."

He shook his head, letting out a low chuckle. "I don't think we could be more different if we tried."

I gave a quick shrug. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends. Besides, we're probably not all that different."

"Is that what we are? Friends?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"I don't normally want to fuck my friends, is all." He placed his hand on my thigh and I jumped up from the couch.

"Dammit, you can't just go around saying shit like that, Edward!"

"Maybe not, but it doesn't make it less true." There was that damn smirk again. "Tell me you don't feel it, Bella? You tell me right now you don't want me in some way,and I'll be as much of a gentleman as I'm capable of and leave you the fuck alone."

As far as physical attraction went, Edward was the flame and I was the moth drawn to him. He had a filthy mouth and I knew he loved to watch me react when he spoke. But I never felt threatened by him. Not like I had by that asshole in the parking lot earlier.

"Are you done with them, those guys that you were with earlier?"

"Is it going to stand between us if I'm not?"

"Yeah, it just might."

He leaned his head back against my couch, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm as done with them as I can be, baby."

"I'm not your baby, and what does that even mean?"

He lifted his head to stare at me. "Ah, so it's okay to call you _mami_, but baby is crossing a line?"

I'd never hated how I was prone to blushing as much as I did right then. It was as good of a tell as any.

A grin spread across his lips. "You like it, yeah? You gonna call me _papi_ while you're laid up under me with my cock in that _chocha_?"

My eyes widened and I gasped loudly. My fingers twitched, ready to slap him.

"Do it, _mami_," he taunted. "I like it when you're rough with me," he growled in my ear.

I felt the sting on my palm before it even registered that I'd actually slapped him. He groaned.

"Holy shit, Edward, I—"

"Don't even think about apologizing." He rubbed his jaw where I'd slapped him. "I pushed you. I deserved it; fuck, I asked you to. I wanted you to do it. I can't control my tongue around you. I'm sorry."

"I like the way you talk to me," I whispered, feeling my face flush further. I liked his dirty mouth, and I liked our heated back and forth.

He pulled me onto his lap so I straddled him. I could feel every hard inch of him and had to hold back a moan.

"You gonna be my girl, then?"

"We hardly know each other. Plus, you still didn't answer my question. Are you done with those guys?" I looked straight into his eyes as I waited for his answer.

"Look, I've got no plans to hang out with them on a daily basis, but I'm not done with them. Or, should I say, they're not done with me."

"What do you mean?"

For a quick moment, I would have sworn I saw worry flash in his eyes. "Royce King is looking for me."

* * *

**Spanish-**

**Por favor - Please**

**Bien - Good**

**_Sapos - Slang for Police_**

**_Lo Mato - I'll kill him_**

**_Hijueputa - Common in Columbia for 'Son of a bitch' _**

**_Chocha - Pussy_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

"Okay…" she trailed off for a moment, seeming to be collecting her thoughts. "What does that mean?"

I wrapped my arms around her, clasping my hands behind her back to keep her steady on my lap. "It means…" I took a deep breath. It wasn't often that I let my guard slip even a little.

If I let any one of those guys see a weakness in me for even a moment, it could mean a number of things. Something as simple as relentless mocking to being literally stabbed in the back if my guard was down.

There was only one person in this world I knew would stand behind me, and that was my mom. I trusted Jake—Wolf—and a few other guys like Hunter, but only to the point that they wouldn't steer me wrong. I trusted their information, but if we were in a sticky situation? I'd most likely be better off dead.

Bella, though, was quickly becoming someone I knew I could trust. "It could mean he just wants to see me, wants to know what went down while I was inside. But, it could also mean I'm fucked," I told her truthfully. "Or,he's just trying to keep me in line and get under my skin, which is probably all it is. Royce King is a ruthless motherfucker, but he's slow to move. He's looking for me, but he knows right where I am."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I felt her body tense. "You got nothin' to worry about," I said, hoping those simple words would be enough to ease her fears. All this was bound to be a lot for someone like her to handle. She was used to being on the other side of the law. Not the side with the thugs, drug dealers, and career criminals.

"But—"

"It's nothing to worry about, _mami_."I nipped at her earlobe before placing open-mouth kisses to her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment until she shoved me away and leveled me with a glare.

"Stop trying to distract me, Edward. It's sweet that you think I'm worried about myself, but I'm worried about you_. _I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse."

I barked out a laugh. "_Mamita_,I got no problem putting a gun against a motherfucker's head and pulling the trigger, be it Royce King or anyone else. I protect myself and what's mine, so don't worry about me."

I watched as her eyes darkened and she licked her lips. I had a feeling there was a whole other side to Bella Swan no one else knew about.

I grinned at her. "You like a little danger, don't you?"

She shrugged. "A little. But I like you better."

"Do you? Or do you just like me because you think I'm dangerous? Are you just using me to get under your dad's skin?"

Her eyes widened as she stuttered over her words. "It's not—I mean, I don't—"

"_Cálmate_," I chuckled. "I don't give a fuck why you like me, as long as you do."

"Bastard," she said before gripping my face between her hands and attacking my mouth. I grunted from the force of her kiss, digging my fingers into her hips. I held her down against me, knowing she could feel every hard inch of my cock as I thrust up. Even through layers of clothes, I could feel how hot she was. "_Dame tu cosita_," I murmured in her ear.

She let out a moan as she ground herself on me and I let my hands wander up a bit. I grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off. I let my eyes rake over her as I cupped her tits in my hands and ran my thumbs along her nipples through her bra. "Fuck,"she whimpered. "Edward—"

"Let me make you feel good, Bella."

She bit her lip as she nodded. I slipped her off my lap, setting her on the couch beside me. "_Quiero comerte_." I wet my lips as I looked at her. "Will you let me eat that pussy?"

She gasped softly, throwing her head back against the couch. "Oh, _yes_."

I dropped down in front of her. "Lift up for me." I rid her of her jeans and panties, leaving her in just her lacy white bra. It screamed innocence, while everything else about this moment was the exact opposite.

"Fuck," I groaned, gripping her legs and throwing them over my shoulders. I wasted no time as I leaned in, taking a long swipe with my tongue from her entrance up to her clit. I knew a lot of guys that didn't enjoy this, that did it more out of obligation. Not me. I fucking loved it, and I hadn't had my face buried in someone's pussy in years. I wrapped my lips around her clit, sucking and grazing it with my teeth, causing her to let out a loud moan and buck her hips. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her in place as I circled her clit torturously slow. I let out a moan of my own from listening to her whine and the feel of her grinding against my face. I was in fuckin' heaven.

She threaded her fingers in my hair, gripping tightly as I nipped and licked at her. "Please, Edward, please!"she cried out, and I smirked against her. I knew I was driving her crazy, but she was so fucking sweet.

I pulled back, glancing up at her. "Touch that pretty clit for me," I instructed before I slipped my tongue inside her, fucking her with it as she brought her hand down, frantically stroking her clit.

"Oh God, oh God," she chanted, her breath coming in quick bursts. She let out a long, low moan as she came hard against my tongue. I lapped up everything she gave me until she squirmed, pushing me back gently.

"_¡Que rica!_" I raised my eyebrows at her, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I laughed as I watched her blush, then climbed up beside her, pressing a kiss to her lips before wrapping my arms around her. I felt more content in that moment than I had in a very long time.

—

I stood in the doorway of her apartment, knowing that I needed to go, but not wanting to. I was afraid she'd wake up in the morning and finally realize I was no good for her. I really wasn't.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight."

She smirked at me, her eyes dropping to my lips. "Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

I hummed in agreement before I leaned down and pressed a kiss behind her ear. "Maybe, but you've got the sweetest _chocha_ I've ever tasted," I whispered. "I can't wait to be inside it."

Her cheeks pinked and she sucked in a deep breath before I turned around and headed to my own apartment.

That girl was going to be a fucking freak in bed.

—

"Edward!" My boss yelled from the office. I threw the broom I was holding over into the corner and headed toward him.

"What's up, Emmett?"

"Hey, take a seat." He cleared off the grease-stained chair in front of his desk so I could sit. "You've been doing a great job, man. You're always on time, you do whatever any of the guys ask. I can't say it's what I expected when I said I'd take you on."

I lifted one shoulder, not sure how to respond. I wasn't really used to hearing praise from anyone but my mom, and even that was few and far in between. I couldn't really blame her. It wasn't as if I'd deserved her praise over the years.

"Anyway, I called you in here to ask how you feel about learning some basic things? Changing oil, things like that? We could really use the help."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

"Great! It'll come with a small raise, too. Paul will be in early tomorrow to work with you. Now, get out of here."

I didn't let him see it, but as I left, I couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be trusted.

—

That smile was wiped off my face when I turned the corner and saw Wolf standing there.

"Hey, man." He bared his teeth in what was supposed to be a grin.

I nodded at him. "_Qué pasa_?"

He shrugged. "Ain't seen you around much. Figured we'd see you more by now."

"You know I gotta lay low for a while. Fuckin' _sapos _got eyes everywhere. I ain't goin' back to prison for being found with you _culicagado_."

"That pretty little thing you been hanging around—her daddy is a cop, you know." He raised an eyebrow at me. Apparently, cops weren't the only ones with eyes all over the damn place. I should have known better.

I rolled my eyes and laughed it off. I couldn't let him get to me. "Nah, she's cool."

"I dunno, man. You gonna fuck us over? You gonna get a wire? Maybe your bitch is tryin' to get you to work for daddy? Is her pussy good enough to sell us out?"

"Fuck that noise, man. I just spent three years in prisonfor your fuckin' ass and you gonna come at me _con esa mierda_? You tryin' to say I'm not fuckin' loyal?" I sneered at him, ignoring the shit he said about Bella, for now_._

He raised his hands. "Yo, I'm just checkin', man. Ya never know."

"You think I'm fuckin' stupid? You think I'm gonna fuck with _sapos_?" I spat.

He grinned at me again. "Nah, I'm just messin' with you. She must be a good fuck, though, huh? That pussy tight?"

"Leave her the fuck outta this, _entendes_?" I growled, clenching my fists.

He laughed and bumped his shoulder with mine. "Whatever, man. I'm meeting Hunter over at Vicky's to get some food, you comin'? You gotta spend some time with your boys, too."

I glanced back at the garage. I knew I should tell him no. I should head home, invite Bella to my place and order something in, maybe try to get in her pants. Anything but follow him.

But, I also knew I needed to show my face. "Yeah, okay."

If I ever wanted a chance to get Marcos, that motherfucker who shot my dad, then I needed to stay active. That way, when the time came, when he finally let his guard slip, I'd be there, ready and waiting.

* * *

_**Spanish:**_

_**Mamita - similar to 'mami'. A term of endearment**_

_**Cálmate - Calm down/take it easy**_

_**Dame tu cosita - give me your little thing...you know…;)**_

_**Quiero comerte - I want to eat you**_

_**Que rica - tasty/delicious**_

_**Chocha - pussy**_

_**Qué pasa - What's up?**_

_**Sapos - derogatory term for Police**_

_**Culicagado - Crap-ass/asswipes. Colombian slang**_

_**Con esa mierda - with that shit**_

_**Entendes - you understand?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You know, I really thought I'd see more of you now that you're home, Bells, but it seems like you're always busy." Dad frowned before pulling me into a one-armed hug.

"Sorry, Dad. You know I work weird hours. I start my day late and don't get home until around nine, sometimes ten."

He sighed. "I hate that you get home so late at night. Are you being safe? I wish you'd waited, found a better place to live. You know your mother and I would have been fine with you moving back in to your old room."

I rolled my eyes. "Would you have wanted to move back in with Grandma and Grandpa after college? And, I know my place isn't in the best area, but it's also far from the worst. I'm fine, Dad. Really." He seemed to have forgotten about all the self defense he taught me over the years. He also kept me supplied with plenty of pepper spray; even more effective than that, the gun he'd bought me and taught me to use. It was as much of a surprise to him as well as me when I ended up being a perfect shot. Besides, it wasn't as if Edward would let anything happen to me.

I felt myself flush at the thought of him. I hadn't seen or heard from him in a few days which concerned me. I tried to not let myself worry. We had different schedules, though it'd never stopped him from knocking on my door before. I honestly wasn't sure he even slept with the odd hours he kept. The last time I _had_ seen him he'd been kneeling on the floor between my—I looked up suddenly when my dad cleared his throat. I'd apparently spaced out for longer than I'd realized.

He raised an eyebrow at me before continuing. "You know your old man, I just worry about you. I want you to be safe."

"I'm fine, Dad. I promise. Let's just enjoy the time we have together, okay?"

He grunted in response before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

—

I hugged my Dad goodbye before we went our separate ways. He had to get back to work, and I needed to get my grocery shopping done for the week.

As I made my way toward the store, I kept having the feeling that someone was following me. I tried as hard as I could to shake it off, but the feeling continued to gnaw at me. Finally, I gave in to the feeling; when I turned around to look behind me, my stomach dropped.

There, not more than a few feet away, was a man leering at me. That in itself wouldn't have normally bothered me. I lived in a large city, and there were bound to be creeps. What _did_ bother me was that I was almost positive it wasn't the first time I'd seen him. He was basically indistinguishable from anyone else, except for the scar that ran along his jaw. I could have sworn he'd been lurking outside the apartment building a time or two before I left for work.

I picked up my pace, only glancing back once more. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed he was gone as I hurried into the Safeway. I really didn't want to be put into a position where I would have to prove how well I could take care of myself.

I grabbed a cart, even though I was in no mood to shop anymore. I wasn't ready to head back toward my car, either.

—

"_Hola, mami_,"Edward murmured as he snuck up behind me. I jumped, letting out a small scream and almost banging my head on the trunk lid. Apparently, I was still unsettled about the man that had been following me earlier. Edward quickly took a step back. "You okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's been a long day, and you startled me."

He eyed me for a moment before nodding and changing the subject. "_Quiero__ comer_, you gonna cook for me?" He grinned as he gestured to my trunk full of groceries, picking up a few bags to help me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What, you can't cook for yourself?"

"Actually, I make a pretty good beef stew. Oh, and potato cakes, fried plantains—a few other things, too."

I stopped in my tracks, staring up at him.

"What?" He laughed. "Those were my dad's favorites. Before." He stopped and cleared his throat. "Before everything happened, I used to spend time with my mom watching her cook."

"You're serious?"

"Maybe if you're nice to me, I'll cook for you one day." He laughed again before taking the stairs two at a time.

—

"So, you gonna tell me why you were so worked up earlier?" he asked as he pushed his plate away.

"You gonna tell me where you've been this week?" I countered.

"Work, and I had some other shit to take care of."

I grabbed the dishes off the table, shoving them into the dishwasher. "If you're not going to be honest with me, why should I be honest with you?" I snapped.

He sighed, sitting back in his chair. "Because you were freaked the fuck out. I don't like seeing my girl like that."

"Your girl? Are we back on that? We haven't even gone on a date."

"Nah, but you let me eat that _chocha_." He smirked. "And kiss those pretty lips." He tilted my face up toward his, kissing me lightly. "That's enough for me. You're my girl now, so stop changing the subject. What's going on?"

I bit my lip, hesitating for a moment. I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid he'd fly off the handle. He had a terrible temper sometimes, and I didn't want to see him do something that would get him in trouble. But, in the pit of my stomach, I knew I needed to tell someone.

I took a deep breath before I started. "So, I had lunch with my dad this afternoon. Afterward, I went grocery shopping. While I was walking to the store, I kept feeling like there was someone behind me. When I turned around, there was this man just… leering at me. Normally, that wouldn't creep me out too bad, but I swear I've seen him hanging around here. I'm worried he's following me."

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Honestly, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Are you even sure it was the same guy?"

This definitely wasn't the reaction I'd been expecting from him. "I mean, no, but he had this scar—"

He shrugged before grabbing my hand and walking us over to the couch. "A lot of people have scars, Bella. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll walk you to your car and wait for you to get home."

"No, you're probably right. It's just a weird coincidence."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." He leaned in, nipping my jaw and placing soft kisses to my neck. I closed my eyes, letting myself melt into him as I tried to forget the events of the day. I wouldn't let myself worry about it any longer.

* * *

**_Spanish:_**

**_Quiero comer - I want to eat_**

**_Chocha - pussy_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I don't know how I kept my cool when Bella said she thought someone was following her. I hated to do it, but I didn't want to scare her, so I'd brushed her off. I told her she was just being paranoid, even though she wasn't.

They could fuck with me all day; I didn't care. But, when they started to bring my girl into it, that was when shit got real. As soon as she mentioned he had a scar, I had no doubt in my mind who the fuck it was.

Demetri; he ran with The Skulls. And just like Hunter, he had a crazy talent for finding anyone, anywhere. But unlike Hunter, he was extremely predictable. I knew exactly when and where I could find him. I pulled open the drawer of my bedside table, pulling out my switchblade and shoving it in my pocket. There was no telling if I'd have a need for it or not.

—

Half of the street lights in the park were broken, making it almost pitch black. It was the perfect place to deal, and Demetri had owned this spot for years now. Even with the darkness, I pulled my hood up, blocking out my face as much as I could as I sat and waited. I ran through different scenarios in my mind, such as how I could kill him, when I finally heard the sound of leaves crunching under someone's shoes.

I looked up, watching as he slipped something into someone's hand. They spoke quietly for a moment before they shook hands and the other guy walked away. I stood from my seat and headed in his direction as quietly as possible.

"Been following my girl, Demetri?" I muttered as I snuck up behind him.

He turned on a dime, his hand on the gun stashed in his waistband. "The fuck you want, Cullen? Or should I call you _Jaws_?"

"I'm gonna ask you again, motherfucker. You been following my girl?"

"Ah, Bella, was it? Pretty little thing you got there. That ass on her?" He let out a low whistle, but it was what he said next that made me lose my shit.

"Man, it'd suck if something happened to her." He sneered at me.

I lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him up against a tree. He struggled as I pressed my fingers deeper into the flesh at his neck. "You fuckin' come near her again, and I'll set your ass on fire and turn your ashes into diamonds for her to wear around her fuckin' neck. _Entendes,_ bitch?" I let him drop and spat at his feet.

I smirked as I watched him scurry to stand, rubbing at his throat. "You better watch your back, motherfucker," he growled in an attempt to intimidate me.

I barked out a laugh. "¿_Por qué_? You think you can hurt me?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Look, I'll back off your girl if you drop the fuckin' manhunt on Marcos. It's a lost fuckin' cause anyway. Your boys set you up. You been after him for, what? Three, four years now? Ain't _nobody_ that good at hiding, Cullen. Don't your boy Hunter find _everyone _he looks for, yet he can't find Marcos?" His grin was sinister.

I stood there with my hands balled into fists. "Marcos killed my father," I said through clenched teeth.

"Keep on tellin' yourself that."

My heart pounded harder. "If it wasn't Marcos, then who was it?"

"You work for Emmett McCarty, yeah?"

I eyed him carefully. "So what?"

"Ask him about his wife."

"He's not married, asshole."

"Not anymore, he's not. Ask him. See what he's got to say. Remember, drop Marcos, and I'll let your girl relax. Until then... see ya around."

—

"Fuck!"I yelled, throwing the wrench down. My mind had been anywhere but where I needed it to be since Demetri dropped the bomb that I could be after the wrong guy. Not that I trusted anything he had to say, but after he brought Emmett into it, I didn't know what to think.

"Cullen!" Emmett barked behind me. "What the hell, kid?"

I took a deep breath before turning to look at him. "Sorry, man."

"Come on, I want to talk to you," he said as he walked toward his office. I followed him in, taking a seat in front of his desk. "What's going on with you? Your head has been in the clouds lately."

I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering how to broach the subject with him. I took a deep breath, deciding to just come out with it. "You ever been married?"

"Are you having relationship problems?"

"No, it's not that—"

He cut me off as he abruptly stood and walked over to shut the door. "Why are you asking about my wife, Cullen?"

"So you _are _married?"

"I was. She died about nine years ago. Not too long before your father died."

That definitely caught my attention. "How'd you know about my father?" I demanded.

"Edward, you really don't know?"

I shook my head, hoping he'd continue. He sighed heavily, dropping down into his seat. "Rose was murdered. She was raped and beaten within an inch of her life. Your dad found her and called for an ambulance, but by the time they got to the hospital…" he trailed off.

"Fuck,"I muttered. "Did they ever find the _hijueputa_ who did it?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me before shaking his head. "The last thing she said to your dad was Kings."He eyed me carefully. "The police figured she meant the piece of shit gang you were part of, but whoever did it hid their tracks really fucking well. No DNA; nothing."

I sat there silently. My mind wouldn't stop spinning. Everything I thought I knew was wrong. I'd joined up with the Kings under the pretense that they'd help me kill the fucker who murdered my dad, but it had actually been one of them. I'd been so blinded by rage and grief all these years that I'd never stopped to question anything.

Demetri had been right. Hunter _did_ always find his prey, but when it came to Marcos, it was as if he was unattainable. They all knew, and every last one of them had been laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, man. I gotta go," I said as I bolted out the door.

It wasn't long before I found myself standing in front of Bella's door, pounding on it. She whipped it open, glaring at me. She took one look at me and her expression morphed into one of concern. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I got it all wrong, Bella. They've just been fucking with me. I don't know who killed my dad—"

I broke off when she grabbed my hand, pulling me inside and shutting the door. She stood up on her tiptoes, kissing my lips, and I felt some of the stress leave my body.

"Come on, I'll make us something to eat, and you'll tell me what's going on."

I nodded as I sat at her kitchen table, hoping she could help me make sense of this whole clusterfuck.

* * *

**Spanish:**

_Entendes - You understand_

_Por qué - Why_

_Hijueputa - Slang for 'son of a bitch'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Just an FYI, there is a lot of Spanish in this chapter.**

* * *

After Edward told me everything, I wasn't sure what to say. I was livid that he would lie to me. Someone had actually been following me, and he chose to keep me in the dark and handle it on his own, leaving me helpless. But then he continued the story that he'd been led on and he'd gone to prison trying to prove himself to people who couldn't have cared any less. He was back at square one.

"You need to talk to your mom, Edward. You need to find out what she knows."

He groaned, throwing his head back against the couch. "I really don't want to bring her into this, but you're right. I just don't get why she'd lie to me."

"Are you sure she knows? Maybe she's been in the dark, as well."

"I guess there's only one way to find out. You wanna go with me? I feel like a pussy, but I don't know if I can handle this shit by myself."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Needing help doesn't make you a pussy, as you put it, Edward. I like that you have a vulnerable side, too." I straddled his lap.

"Oh yeah? You want me to cry during movies, or maybe I can paint your nails? I'm no _puto_, _mami_. I'm not used to needing support."

I kissed him on the lips. "Well, get use to it. We'll go see your mom in the morning. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

I gripped his shirt collar. "Don't you ever keep shit like that from me again, you fuckin' hear me?"

I watched as he swallowed and nodded, his eyes filling with lust. I groaned and shook my head at him before letting him go with a shove.

—

He squeezed my hand before gripping it tightly as we walked up to his mom's house. It was a bit run down and could have used some new paint. Aside from that, though, it was well kept with flower boxes hanging from the windowsills filled with vibrant blooms that made it all feel very welcoming.

He opened the door to the house, walking in without knocking. "_Hola, Mama, _¿_dónde está sumercé_?" he bellowed.

It was only a moment later when one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen came around the corner. It was easy to see where Edward got most of his looks. Aside from the green eyes and copper hair, he was the spitting image of his mom. "_Eduardo, no hables tan fuerte_. I can hear you come in, you know. This house isn't big. _Y el beso para tu mamá_," she said as she turned her cheek toward him and he gave her a small kiss. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing while I watched the tips of his ears turn red.

She turned toward me and then back to Edward. "_Papito. ¿Y está quien es_?"

"_Mi novia, _Bella."

"Your girlfriend!" she exclaimed. "¡_Pensé que te había criado mejor que eso_! You should have called me, _Eduardo_! I would have cooked! I'm sorry that my son has no manners. Sit down, make yourself comfortable." She gestured to the couch in the living room.

"_Mama, necesito hablar contigo_."

"In English, _papito_, Bella doesn't speak Spanish, do you, Bella?"

I smiled at her. "_Un poco, Señora Cullen_."

"None of that Mrs. Cullen, _mierda_. Call me Esme." She smiled back warmly before turning to Edward. "What do you need, _mijo_?"

I watched as he shifted in his seat before slipping his hand over mine and squeezing. He took a deep breath before speaking. "What do you know about Rosalie McCarty?"

She gave a small gasp but didn't attempt to hide anything. "I know that your papa found her beaten and bleeding out. Being the man he was, he tried to save her life. _¿Por qué? _Why are you asking about her?"

"Why did you never tell me?"

"It happened a few months before he was shot. You were thirteen, Edward. Neither of us felt it was right to expose you to something like that. Why are you asking?"

"I work for Emmett, and I just found out he was married to Rosalie."

"_Sí, yo sé_."

"Well, he said something to me the other day. I don't think Dad died how we think, Mama. I think the same _hijueputa_ that killed her, killed Dad."

"_Ya déjalo así. Díselo a la policía_!"

I bit my lip, watching as his expression hardened.

"Fuckin' _sapos_? You want me to tell them? They're goddamn useless, and you know it," he spat. I put my hand on his thigh, but he shoved it off. "_Lo mato_, Mama. If—no, when—I find out who it was, I'll kill him."

"_No_._ No harás nada._ You'll go to prison again. You understand me? You're my son, but I won't watch you rot in a cell."

"I gotta go." He jumped up and headed toward the door.

Esme gave me a sad smile. "Sorry you had to see that, Bella. It was nice meeting you." She wrapped me up in a warm hug.

"It was good meeting you, too. I'll try and talk to him."

—

The ride home from Esme's was silent. The few times I glanced over at him, I found him staring out the window, his jaw tense and his fists clenched.

I pulled into the parking lot, turning off the car. "Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" he grunted. "You just want me to tell the fuckin' _sapos_, too. Your father is a damn cop."

"I do think you should tell the police. You need to do this the right way. You want to get your revenge? You need to make sure the cops aren't looking at you."

He stared at me, his tongue poking out to wet his lips. "What are you saying, _mami_?"

I needed him to trust me. I wanted him to feel safe to talk to me. So I did the only thing I knew would work in the moment; I agreed with him. "_Mátalo_."

He inhaled deeply. "You're on my side?"

"I'm on your side. But do it right. Let the cops know, let them think you're a fuckin' snitch if you have to."

He gripped my face in his hands, pulling me toward him. I moaned as he pressed his lips roughly against mine. "_Te necesito, Mami_."

"Fuck. Do you know how hot it is when you speak Spanish?"

He smirked at me. "Let's go upstairs, and I can teach you some more Spanish. Do you remember learning the parts of the body in school?"

I nodded, pulling my lip between my teeth. "Yeah, but I'm rusty."

"Come on. I'll teach you in a way that you'll never forget."

_**Spanish:**_

_**¿Dónde está sumercé? - where are you?(Colombian term)**_

_**No hables tan fuerte - don't talk so loud**_

_**Y el beso para tu mamá - and the kiss for your mother**_

_**¿Y está quién es? - who is this?**_

_**Mi novia - my girlfriend**_

_**¡Pensé que te había criado mejor que eso! - I thought I'd raised you better than that**_

_**Necesito hablar contigo - I need to talk to you**_

_**Un poco - a little bit**_

_**Ya déjalo así. Díselo a la policía - just leave it like that. Say it to the police**_

_**No harás nada - You'll do nothing**_

_**Mátalo - kill him**_

_**Te necesito - I need you**_

_**Papito - endearment, similar to mami but masculine.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He had me pinned up against the door of his apartment, his mouth eagerly pressed to mine. I pushed away from him, drawing in a ragged breath. "We need to stop." I let out a whimper as his lips trailed down my neck and he sucked at my pulse point. "It's been a hectic day, your mind isn't clear—"

"My mind is clear, _mami_. _Te deseo_."He kissed my lips again, but this time he took my bottom lip between his, sucking on it before nipping at me. "Come on." He pulled back, unlocking the door and guiding me inside. "I wanna teach you all about _tu cuerpo_ and how good I can make it feel. ¿_Sí_?"

Even though I knew we should talk, I wasn't going to argue with him. I knew he needed a release, a way to wind down from the day he'd had. "_Sí, papi_."I smirked at him.

He groaned loudly as he led me toward his bedroom. "We're definitely going to explore _that _later, but for right now we'll start out easy, ¿_está_ _bien_?" He sat on the edge of his bed, pulling me onto his lap. "These right here?" He ran his thumb along my bottom lip. "_Labios_."

I closed my eyes as he pulled my face toward his and kissed my lips before running his nose along my jaw. I felt his fingers playing at the hem of my shirt.

"This needs to go." He tugged my shirt up and off, throwing it somewhere in his room. "And here?" I felt as his warm lips left a trail of kisses along my neck. "_Cuello_."

A soft moan escaped me as he sucked at my neck, for sure leaving a mark this time.

"And these." He ran his hands up and down my arms. "_Brazos_ _y manos._" He gripped my hands and laced his fingers with mine for a moment before reaching behind me and unclasping my bra. He dragged the straps down my arms before slipping it from my body. "And these are my favorite. _Tetas." _He grinned as he laid me back on the bed, hovering above me. "You have the best tits, baby."

I moaned loudly as he leaned down, wrapping his lips around one nipple while he pinched and rolled the other with his fingers.

He lifted his head as he licked his lips and stared at me. His eyes were heavy lidded with lust. "You sound so good, _mami_. What other noises do you think I can pull from you? I bet I can make you scream before I'm done with you. Mm, now let's see…" He kissed down my chest and to my stomach. "_Estomago_. And this right here." He swirled his tongue in my belly button, causing me to squirm and let out a breathy laugh. "_Ombligo_."

I sat up, pulling my lip between my teeth and leaning on my elbows to watch as he popped open the button on my jeans, sliding the zipper down.

"Lift up," he commanded, and I did as he asked. He quickly rid me of my jeans and panties. "And here?" He placed soft kisses to each of my thighs. "_Muslos_." He moved further down the bed, his fingers caressing my legs, but when he reached my feet, he began to tickle the sole of one foot relentlessly. "_Pies_."

I fell back laughing and kicked at him. "Oh, God, stop!" I panted and he grinned at me, chuckling.

"_Eres hermosa_. _Perdóname_, I forgot a part, _mami_."

"Did you?"

"_Sí, _I did. My very favorite part." He gently pushed my legs apart, running his fingers through my folds. "This right here? _Chocha_,"he growled, and I cried out as he slid first one, then a second finger inside me. "You hear that, baby?" he asked as he slowly fucked me with his fingers. "You're so fucking wet I can hear it."

My entire body flushed with his words. He leaned down, wrapping his lips around my clit, sucking as his tongue flicked at it. I gasped, threading my fingers through his hair. My hips lifted off the bed as he continued to suck and lick, all while his fingers were still pumping in and out of me. It was when he found that certain spot inside me, circling and pressing it with his fingers while he lightly grazed his teeth against my clit that I couldn't hold off any longer. My back arched.

"Oh, God, Edward!" I called out as my pussy spasmed around his fingers.

He pulled his fingers from me, wrapping his lips around them. He groaned as he sucked my juices from them. "So fucking good," he murmured before standing from the bed to take off his clothes. His body was perfect; slender, yet toned with broad shoulders and well-defined abs. It was easy to tell he'd spent plenty of time in the gym while he was locked away from the world.

He gripped his cock in his hand, stroking himself without an ounce of shame. "This, I call _la anaconda._ And it's _my_ most important body part." He smirked, climbing on the bed as I laughed. "I want you, Bella. ¿_Puedo tenerte_?"

My laughter died away quickly. "_Sí_,_ papi,_ I want you too. So badly."

"I love when you call me that." He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine again, tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth. I opened for him, moaning against his mouth as his tongue tangled with mine. I could still taste myself on him. He pulled away from me. "Are you covered? Do I need a condom? I'm clean. I've never gone without—"

"I trust you." I ran my fingers through his hair, staring up at him. He sucked in a deep breath and something I couldn't read flashed in his eyes momentarily. He placed another kiss to my lips as he slowly pushed inside me.

He let out a deep, guttural groan as he began to thrust. "Shit, you're so fucking tight, _mami. _It's been—fuck." He closed his eyes tightly, leaning his forehead against mine. He pushed a hard breath out through his nose while he made short, shallow thrusts. I realized that up until a few months ago, he'd been in prison for the last three years. It had been at least that long, maybe longer, since he'd had sex.

"You feel so good, baby," I breathed in his ear, hoping to encourage him. I wanted him to know I was okay with whatever happened in this moment. "I wanna watch you let go, Edward. I want to feel you come inside me."

He grunted before stilling, and I could feel him wet and warm as he released everything he had.

I knew, with his personality, that he'd feel less-than knowing he hadn't been able to last long at all, or that he hadn't been able to get me to come a second time. Instead of reassuring him, I ran my nails down his back, causing him to hiss. "You got thirty minutes to recover, _papi. _So go have a smoke, and when you get back, I expect you to fuck the shit outta me. ¿_Entendes_?"

He raised his head, his eyes full of mischief. "_Sí, entiendo, mami_."

* * *

**Spanish:**

**Te deseo - I want you**

**Tu cuerpo - Your body**

**Está bien -Okay**

**Labios - Lips**

**Cuello - Neck**

**Brazos y manos - Arms and Hands**

**Tetas - Tits**

**Estomago - Stomach**

**Ombligo - Belly Button**

**Muslos - Thighs**

**Pies - Feet**

**Eres hermosa - You're beautiful **

**Perdóname - Sorry**

**La anaconda - Anaconda**

**Puedo tenerte - Can I have you**

**Entendes - You understand**

**Entiendo - I understand**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

"Where are you going?" She stood in the doorway of my bedroom, wearing nothing but my shirt from earlier. It was the middle of the night, and I had hoped to be gone and back before she woke up in the morning.

"Fuck, you scared me, _mami_." I pulled on my boots, lacing them up before I grabbed my hoodie from its spot on the couch.

She narrowed her eyes at me before asking again. "Where are you going, Edward?"

I inhaled deeply before pushing out a frustrated breath. "I can't just sit here, Bella. Not while they've been fuckin' laughing at me. One of those _hijueputas_ killed my dad!" I growled.

She walked over to me, climbing onto my lap. She held my face between her hands, kissing me on the lips. "I know, _papi_. I know you're mad, and you should be. But do you really think rushing out of here in the middle of the night, especially when you have no clue who you're actually looking for, is such a good idea?"

I sighed, pressing my forehead against hers. I knew she was right, that I was taking a huge risk going at it alone. But as I laid in bed beside her, I'd tossed and turned, becoming angrier by the minute. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head that I'd been played in the worst way possible. Did Wolf know it wasn't Marcos and was just fucking with me this entire time, or had he been played, too?

"I want you to get your revenge, Edward. But I want you alive, too. I _just_ found you, and we're just starting whatever the fuck this is between us."

I closed my eyes, leaning back against the couch. I pulled her down, holding her against my chest. Her words stirred something in me, they calmed me for the moment. She made me feel things I didn't know I was capable of. After my father was killed, I closed myself off from so many people. But there was something about her that broke through and started to melt my cold heart. "You got me catching feelings, _mami_."

She huffed out a laugh. "It's not a disease to feel something for me."

I opened one eye, smirking at her. "I dunno, you make my stomach flip."

She grinned at me. "You know, you can be pretty cute sometimes."

I grabbed her by the waist, throwing her down and pinning her to the couch. "You ever call me cute in front of anyone, and I'll spank _tu_ _culo_."

"Promise?" She bit her lip, looking up at me from under her thick lashes. I could feel myself hardened instantly.

I groaned, leaning down and kissing her. I pressed my hips against her, letting her feel exactly what she did to me. She pushed at my chest, but I could see in her eyes that I was affecting her as much as she was me.

"You can't distract me. We still need to talk about this, Edward."

"I really think I could." I ground against her slowly. She sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes fluttered closed. I let my lips trail down to her neck, sucking at her pulse point in the hopes of leave a mark.

She moaned softly before pushing at my chest again. "Stop. We need to talk, Edward. What the hell were you thinking, going to confront them on your own?"

I sighed as I extracted myself from her and sat up. The moment we'd been sharing was ruined since she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. "Ever think I don't fuckin' wanna talk about it?"

She glared at me, standing up and walking back into the bedroom. She appeared a few moments later, fully dressed. She walked past me and straight to the door.

"Where you goin'?"

She gripped the doorknob. "If you're not going to talk to me, I'm not fucking staying here."

"Why are you pushing this so fuckin' hard, Bella?"

"Because you can't be making stupid, rash decisions like this!" she shouted.

"Fine, you wanna talk, we'll fuckin' talk." I felt the anger from earlier rising up in me again. "Yeah, I was going to beat the shit out of Wolf and whoever else I could find until they talked, but you had to be a _perra _and stop me." I knew I was lashing out at her for no good reason except that she was the only one in front of me.

"You listen to me, Edward." She stormed across the room, arms crossed against her chest, eyes hard with anger. "I'm here because I _want _to be, not because I _have _to be. You got me? You can go at this alone if you fuckin' want to, but we both know how well you handled that last time. I refuse to watch you rot in a cell, or worse, get yourself killed. Don't fucking disrespect me because you're upset."

I stared at her, and I knew it was more than just 'catching feelings.' I was already in love with her. I loved the way she never let me step out of line, and how she told me exactly how she felt. Yet, she never once stopped me from being who I was, or expected me to act a certain way. "_Perdón_.I didn't mean it." I rubbed a hand over my eyes. "It's all so fucked up, Bella. Why string me along when I didn't even know the real story; why not just kill me too? I just want some fuckin' answers!"

She hummed quietly, my apology apparently accepted. "I don't know why, though I'm thankful they haven't killed you. You know, we could talk to my dad off the record. Find out what he knows about Rosalie's case and your dad's. Maybe we could get some answers that way."

I snorted at her suggestion. "_We_? Your dad is going to fuckin' lose it if he finds out you been with me. To him, I'm just a_ delincuente_."

"I'm a twenty-three-year-old woman, Edward. I can damn well spend my time with whoever I want."

I grabbed her hand, pulling her back down onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her. "_Sí_,_ mami_, you're right. That doesn't mean he's going to accept it. I'm not the kind of guy you bring _a la casa_."

Her voice was quiet as she started to speak. "You know how you said earlier that you were _catching feelings_? Well, I am too. I know we haven't been together long, but all that shit doesn't matter to me. I don't need my father or my mother's permission to be with you. Maybe you're not a perfect gentleman, but that's obviously not what I'm looking for. I know out there"—she gestured toward the door—"you have to be tough and act like you don't give a shit about anything, but that's not really you. I've seen how you treat your mom. I see how you treat me,aside from calling me a _perra_ earlier, of course." She glared at me before pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

I couldn't find the right words to express myself to her. So instead, I decided to show her in a different way just how much I cared about and trusted her; that I was willing to let her help me. "We should probably get some sleep if we're gonna talk to your dad tomorrow."

She gave me a small smile before kissing me on the cheek. "You won't regret this."

I sure as hell hoped she was right.

* * *

_**Spanish:**_

**_Tu culo - your ass_**

**_Perra - bitch_**

**_Delincuente - Delinquent/criminal_**

**_A la casa - home_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Where are we meeting your dad?"

I watched as Edward's leg bounced up and down while he sat in the passenger seat. "There's this diner that he likes near Pike Place. It's his lunch break, and I figured it would look less suspicious than meeting him at the station. Just in case anyone decides to follow us." I put my hand on his knee, hoping to calm him. "Why are you so nervous?"

He glanced at me, his eyebrows raised. "Bella, I'm meeting with a fuckin' cop. A cop who's daughter I'm fucking. A cop who would probably love to find a reason to put me back in prison just so I'd leave you alone."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You make my dad sound like a terrible person. Yeah, he's a policeman, but he's not as narrow-minded as you think."

He snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, _mami_.There ain't a fuckin' _sapo _out there that wouldn't want to put my ass back behind bars for just lookin' at you."

I pulled into the parking lot, cutting the engine. "You can't go in there thinking like that, Edward. And don't you dare call him a fucking _sapo_ to his face."

"I'm not stupid, Bella."

"That's yet to be seen," I threw back at him with a smirk before climbing out of the car. "Let's go."

—

We walked into the diner, spotting my dad quickly. I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him with me.

Dad stood from the booth as we approached, wrapping an arm around me. "It's good to see you, Bells." I watched as he eyed Edward carefully, and I knew he was trying to place him.

"It's good to see you too, Dad. This is—"

"Edward Cullen. I know who he is, Bella. The question is, however, why is he here with you? Is _this_ who you're dating?"

Before I could open my mouth to speak, Edward stepped up. My heart was in my throat as he began to speak. "Officer Swan, I can understand your hesitation at me spending time with your daughter. But, as you know, she's a smart girl who doesn't make decisions lightly. I did my time for a stupid mistake, and I'd like it if you'd give me the chance to prove myself to you, just as Bella has."

I stared at him wide-eyed as he glanced over at me, a small smirk on his lips. I knew Dad wasn't stupid, nor would he be turned so easily. But it couldn't hurt that Edward was being polite, if not going a little overboard.

Dad scoffed. "You're right that Bella is able to make her own choices; me, though? I know your kind. You so much as step a toe out of line—"

"Dad, enough," I cut him off. "Look, I wanted to introduce you to Edward because I care about him a lot, and he's going to be in my life for a long time. Can we please just try to have a nice lunch together?"

Charlie grunted his response before sitting back down. I took it as a sign that he was at least going to try. "Edward, what are you doing now that you're out?"

I sighed at the question, but Edward was taking it in stride even with his anxiety. He answered Charlie with confidence. "I'm working for Emmett McCarty at his garage. It's decent work."

Dad nodded, actually seeming pleased with his response. "Emmett McCarty is a good man. It's a shame what happened to his wife a few years back. He's helped quite a few young men like you." He sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Must've seen something in you. It's been a few years since he's taken someone new on. Don't waste your chance."

"I don't plan to. I enjoy working for him. I'm just going to grab a smoke before our food gets here." He stood from his seat, a quick look passing between us. We'd discussed the night before how Charlie would be less suspicious and more willing to talk if it was just me asking the questions.

"Edward Cullen? Really, Isabella? A felon?"

"What's the point of sending someone to prison if it's not in the hopes they learn their lesson and reform, Dad? He's had a hard life. You know that. He's trying to do better."

He sighed heavily, but I could see his resolve soften a little. Dad was a hardass most of the time, but I knew he had a soft spot for people in circumstances such as Edward's. While Edward's childhood was a good one, Charlie's was not. His father died young, and his mother took up drinking shortly after. From the stories he'd shared over the years, it was amazing he'd turned out as well as he had.

"Fine, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt because you have, but the moment he steps out of line…"

"Got it." I rolled my eyes. "Can I ask you something? I only know a little, and he won't talk to me about it very much. What happened to his dad, Carlisle? I know he tried to save Emmett's wife and was shot shortly after. It just seems... odd."

Charlie hummed quietly, glancing at the entrance. Edward was standing outside, leaning with his back against the window, taking his time with his cigarette.

"You know, I always thought you should have gone into law. It _is_ odd; I've thought so myself for years, now. Carlisle conveyed to the detectives at the scene that the last thing that ever left Emmett McCarty's wife's lips was the word 'King'. Naturally, we rounded up and brought in Royce King and the rest of his gang. Got a few for drugs, things like that, but everyone, including King himself, checked out when it came to the murder.

They even brought in King's brother, Alistair. Mrs. McCarty dated him in high school. He'd started off like his brother; stealing, drugs, things like that, but he'd cleaned up, and Emmett even hired him at his wife's request. Good guy, pretty sure he still works there. Now, as for Carlisle, I'm still not convinced it wasn't King himself. If he thought Carlisle knew anything, he would have taken him out. But with no evidence—"

Edward walked back in then, but I'd gotten enough information. It seemed maybe Alistair was our key to figuring this whole thing out.

—

Edward paced back and forth in my living room. We'd gone over every detail Charlie told me.

"What if you talked to Alistair—"

"No."

"What do you mean, no? He's Royce's brother, he's got to know something!"

He stopped his pacing and sat down beside me. "_Sí, mami_, and that's exactly the problem. I know you trust your dad, but I know _un poco más _about this."

"Well, then, explain it to me."

"Family is family. You think Royce just decided to start a gang one day? No, the Kings have been around for decades, and a King is_ always_ at the head. Maybe he's gone straight, but if Alistair catches on that we're sniffing around, you better believe he's going to his brother. _No es un tonto_."

"So this whole day was a fucking waste."

"Not a total waste. There's one other person who might have some information. He hates these _hijueputas_ as much as I do." He sighed heavily. "I think I need to talk to Demetri."

* * *

_**Spanish:**_

_**un poco más - a little more**_

_**No es un tonto**_** \- he's not dumb **

_**Hijueputas - Colombian slang for son of a bitch.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We'd gone over every different scenario we could think of for how I could get the answers I needed. In the end, it kept coming back to the fact that I needed to talk to Demetri first, and then Marcus.

"You're not going by yourself, Edward."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Who's coming with me then, _mami_?"

"Me."

I stared at her for a moment, taking in her defensive stance. She couldn't be serious. "Nope. Not happening." I pulled her against me, wrapping my arms around her. "_Mamita_,do_ y_ou remember what you told me the other night? I just found you, I'm not letting anything happen to you. Demetri, he's a sick fucker—they all fuckin' are. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I'm not making this one."

"But, I can help, _papi_." She slid her arms around my waist as she kissed my neck. I knew she was trying to distract me in the hope I'd give in and agree.

It was hard for me to deny her anything, especially when she called me _papi_, but I wasn't about to be swayed. I tilted her chin up to kiss her lips before pulling back to look at her. "No offense, but you've never been involved in shit like this. They know you're a cop's daughter. You think they're gonna tell me anything with you standin' by?"

"_Fuck_," she whispered as the reality of the situation finally dawned on her.

"_Sí_,_ mami_. I get you want to help, but it's just gonna make it harder."

She extracted herself from my arms, and I dropped down on the couch. I watched as she walked over to the coat closet. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to pull something down. "Then at least take this with you."

I stared at the Glock she placed on the coffee table in front of me. I picked it up, turning it over and feeling the weight of it in my hands. "The fuck you got a Glock in your closet for?" I quirked an eyebrow as I glanced up at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Police officer's daughter, remember? He taught me how to shoot a long time ago. I've got about five cans of pepper spray as well. Oh, and a switchblade in my purse he doesn't know about."

I placed the gun back on the table and curled my finger, beckoning her to me. "Come here, _te deseo_." I pulled her down onto my lap, pressing my hips up so she could feel how hard I was. I nipped at her earlobe, murmuring, "I used to think you were such a good girl, listening to Daddy, always doing what you were supposed to, but you're not. Are you?"

I watched as she shivered and bit her lip before giving a shake of her head. Her eyes darkened as she stared at me. "No," she breathed out.

"What changed?" I ran my fingers along her ribs up to the undersides of her tits. I stroked her there for a moment—thankful she hadn't yet put on a bra today—before running my thumbs over her nipples through her shirt. "What makes such a good girl like you go bad?"

She gasped, arching into my touch. "You. You're what makes a good girl go bad. You bring out this side of me. Fuck, I'd follow you anywhere, _papi_." She threaded her fingers through my hair, tugging on it and bringing my mouth to hers. She pressed her lips roughly against mine,and I groaned at the taste of her as she slipped her tongue passed my lips. I still couldn't pinpoint why I loved when she was rough with me, but fuck, did I ever.

I gripped her hips, my fingers digging into the flesh there. I held her down onto me as I ground myself up against her again. She threw her head back, a soft, needy moan leaving her lips. I grabbed the hem of her shirt, and she lifted her arms, letting me pull it up and off.

"_Hermosa_."I placed kisses to her collarbone, dragging my lips along her skin until I reached her tits. I wrapped my lips around one of her nipples, biting gently which caused her to whimper. "You like that, _mami_?You like when I play with your _tetas_?" I pinched her other nipple.

"Fuck, yes, _papi_,"she hissed.

"You know what I really want?" I pulled and rolled both of her nipples between my fingers, causing her breath to hitch. "What I _really_ want is for you to ride me. I want to be buried deep inside that _chocha _of yours while I watch these _tetas_ bounce for me. _¿También querés eso?_"

"Oh, God, yes." Her eyes were on fire, filled with lust, and something that I couldn't exactly put my finger on.

"Yes, who?"I growled in her ear.

"Yes, _papi_."

"_Sí mami, soy tu papi_." I ran a finger down between her tits to the waistband of her leggings, dipping it inside. "Take off the rest of your clothes for me." She stood from my lap, sliding her leggings down and stepping out of them. My eyes raked over her naked body.

"Your turn." She narrowed her eyes at me.

I pulled my shirt over my head as fast as I could and lifted my hips to rid myself of my jeans and boxers. I gripped my cock in my hand, stroking it slowly. My eyes widened as she dropped down to her knees in front of me.

"Baby—" I began, but was cut off as she wrapped her full lips around the head of my cock. I let out a loud groan as she slid her mouth down until my cock reached the back of her throat. My fingers tangled in her hair as she let me guide her lips up and down my length. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. The little moans she made added to the sight of my cock disappearing into her mouth was too much.

I tugged at her hair. "You gotta stop, _mami_. I'm gonna come, and I want you on my dick when I do."

She released me from her mouth, climbing up onto my lap. I gripped my cock again as she positioned over me, lowering down and taking me inside her wet heat.

"Oh shit.Fuck, you feel so good, Edward."

"Mm, ride me, _mami_,"I growled. "Let me see those _tetas_ bounce." I slid my hands under her ass, my fingers gripping her and helping her to keep a steady rhythm as she lifted and lowered herself on my cock. My gaze drifted between her face, watching as moans and soft pants fell from her lips, down to her tits. "So good. your pussy grips my cock so fuckin' good." I slipped a hand between us, searching out her clit, rubbing quick circles on it with my thumb. "You gotta come, I need to feel you come on my cock." I increased the pressure on her clit, leaning in and capturing one of her nipples between my lips and sucking hard.

She arched her back, crying out as her pussy spasmed around my dick, gripping and releasing me.

"Fuck! That's it, oh, _shit,_" I grunted as her orgasm triggered my own and I spilled deep inside her. She collapsed onto my chest, both of us sweaty and trying to catch our breath. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding her to me.

We stayed that way for a while, her breathing evening out to the point I was sure she was asleep, until I heard her whisper, "Promise you'll come back to me."

I kissed the top of her head. "There's no other choice, Bella."

**Spanish:**

_**Te deseo - I want you**_

_**Chocha - Pussy**_

_**Hermosa - Beautiful **_

_**También querés eso - Do you want that too**_

_**Soy tu papi - I am your papi**_

_**Tetas - tits**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

I dropped down onto the bench in the same dimly lit park as a few weeks ago and waited.

I took a deep breath, feeling the weight of the Glock in my waistband as a reminder of what I was getting myself into. It also reminded me of who I had at home sleeping restlessly, waiting for me to come back in one piece. She gave me the desire to get up and face each day, so there was no way I'd let her down.

I heard his footsteps as he approached and tensed for a moment as I felt the barrel of his gun placed against the side of my neck. It was almost as if he'd been expecting me to be here waiting.

However, I knew there wasn't really a threat. Demetri was good at scoping out people, finding them, and bringing them back to Marcos, but he never did the dirty work himself.

"Put it away, _hijueputa_," I growled, grasping for my own gun. "I need to talk to you."

He lowered his gun slowly. "_Talk_? The fuck you think I'm gonna talk to you for, Cullen?"

"Because we got a common goal. We both wanna take out the fuckin' Kings."

He barked out a humorless laugh. "I see you spoke to McCarty. But, no, there ain't gonna be no talkin'. I got no reason to believe your ass ain't sittin' here wired because your girl's daddy asked you to."

I stood up quickly, catching him off guard as I whipped out my gun, pressing it to his temple. My voice was low as I spoke. "You think they're gonna wire me and let me have a Glock? Huh? You think those fuckin' _sapos _are just going to sit back and watch me kill you? I mean, if I was one, I would. But you know that's not how it fuckin' works. ¿_Hablás o te vuelo los sesos_?"

He took a risk, shoving me backward. "I don't fuckin' speak Spanish."

"Even better reason for you to take me to Marcos then, don't you think?" I snarled.

"Whatever. You fuck us over and it'll be that pretty head of yours next to your girl, and your body floatin' somewhere in the sound. _Comprende_?" he mocked.

I rolled my eyes. "_Sí, entiendo_.Where can we talk?"

"You know that pool hall over on Madison? Be there in a half hour." With that, he walked away.

—

I pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as I waited for Demetri outside the pool hall. I glanced around, taking in the barely dressed women walking along the sidewalk. Some stumbled as they held onto the arms of a guy, most likely their pimp. The thoughts of how I used to hang around these places almost every night ran through my mind. I felt like that was a different person.

Suddenly, something clicked, and I realized I wanted nothing to do with this life after this was all said and done. Bella deserved better. She deserved a stable life with babies and a husband, and like fuck was I going to let anyone else but me give her those things.

I was more determined than ever before to find the motherfucker who started all this shit. I had better things to do with my time.

"Yo! Come on!" Demetri called, pulling me from my thoughts. He gestured for me to follow him and we walked behind the building and through a heavy metal door.

Just as I expected, the room was filled with smoke and the stench of pot filled the air. My gaze wandered the room, landing on a table in the back where Marcos, Aro, and Caius sat. Demetri let out a loud whistle, and suddenly all eyes were on us.

Marcos stood from his seat, striding over to where I was. "Would you look at that? You finally found me." He smirked.

"Fuck you, just tell me what you know so I can get outta here," I demanded.

"Yeah, I bet you're dying to get back to that pretty little _puta _of yours. Anything could happen to her while you're not there, you know." His grin was sinister.

I reached for my gun, but he raised his hand, stopping me before I could pull it out. "She's fine for now, right where you left her in your bed. Pull that gun out, though, _no te haré promesas_."

"Just fucking talk!" I yelled.

"No need to get so upset. _Ven conmigo_, we'll talk over here." He led me through another door into a room that was empty aside from a few tables and chairs. He gestured for me to sit.

"No thanks, I'm find standing."

"Suit yourself. Ask your questions."

"Why lead me to believe it was _you _who killed my father?"

He shrugged. "With me out of the picture, this whole gang would fall to pieces. I call the shots. They'd have _everything_. The run of every drug cartel, all the girls, everything_._"

"Then why not just take you out and let me think it was done?"

His chuckle was dark. "Oh, they would have tried to eventually, but they're sloppy. I imagine it was just more fun to lead you on."

"Who killed Rosalie and my father?"

"¡_Muchas preguntas_! What am I getting in return for all this?"

"A bunch of dead motherfuckers not standing in your way any longer."

He tilted his head to the side, eyeing me carefully. "Valid point. Rosalie's death is a tricky one. To be honest with you, I don't know who killed her. Your father, though? Royce King himself put out that hit. Your father knew too much, I imagine."

"He knew one fucking word!" I shouted.

"Like I said, he knew too much."

"How do you know all of this? How do I trust your fuckin' word?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've got eyes and ears everywhere. Even in that gang of yours. As for my word? I don't really fucking care if you trust me or not."

"Who's the _chismoso _in the Kings?"

He tapped his finger on his temple. "I'm much smarter than that. Now get the fuck out of here."

I wasn't about to press my luck with him, not when I had someone to worry about aside from myself. I had no clue if he really had Bella being watched or not, but I wouldn't put it past the sick fuck. I hadn't gotten nearly as much information as I wanted, but it was more than I'd had a few weeks ago.

—

"I'm back, _mami_," I whispered in her ear as I shed my clothes and climbed into bed beside her.

She startled, jumping up from her sleep. "Oh, thank God," she said, slumping in relief. "Did you find anything out?" Her voice was still thick with sleep.

I pulled her against me, wrapping my arms around her. "Yeah. We'll talk in the morning. Sleep,_ mamita_." I kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent before letting my eyes close.

—

_**Spanish:**_

_**Hablás o te vuelo los sesos - Talk or I blow your brains out**_

_**Comprende - Understand**_

_**Entiendo - I understand**_

_**Puta - Bitch**_

_**No te haré promesas - **__**I will not make promises**_

_**Ven conmigo - Come with me**_

_**Muchas preguntas - Many questions**_

_**Chismoso - Snitch**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I woke with a start, sitting up and trying to catch my breath. I glanced over to the other side of the bed where Edward was sleeping soundly. I lay back down, thankful it was just a dream as I curled up against him. Even though I knew he was safe next to me, tears flowed down my cheeks with the visions fresh in my mind.

As I closed my eyes, I could still see it. He hadn't come back to me. I heard my own screams in my head and felt bile rise in my throat as I stared at his bloodied and beaten body. They'd left him for me to find as a warning.

As much as I wanted him to get closure, I wasn't sure I could continue to pretend I was even remotely okay with him killing someone or being involved with either gang. There were better, less dangerous ways to go about it. Ways that wouldn't take him from me.

I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me snug against his chest. "Why are you crying?" His voice was rough with sleep.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "Bad dream."

"I got you, _mami_. You're okay." He kissed the top of my head and I felt the tears start to fall quicker. He was guarded, crude, hot tempered, and he also loved to push my buttons. Admittedly, I enjoyed it when he did. But there were times he showed me such tenderness it took my breath away. It was all the more reason I couldn't imagine losing him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"You didn't come back. They killed you. Marcos or Royce, I don't know who, but they killed you, and they left you for meto find."

He sighed, shifting us so that we sat up. "That's not gonna happen."

"You don't know that! What if they're all working together and setting you up?"

His eyes hardened as he drew in a deep breath. "They're not. Are you saying you don't trust my judgment?"

"What I'm saying is that I don't trust _them_! You've been set up before, why not now? Edward, please," I begged. "There are other ways."

"No. It was just a stupid dream, Bella." With that, he ended the conversation, throwing the covers off and climbing out of bed.

I felt my heart clench, watching as he left the room. I knew it would be a battle to get him to listen to me on this. Especially when I'd initially agreed with him. I'd had hopes I could change his mind, eventually. But now, I was sure he was feeling betrayed by me. I couldn't just sit back and watch as he killed himself, though.

For the second time that morning, my eyes filled with tears. I gathered the few items I had strewn about his room. When—if—he needed me, he knew where to find me.

—

It had been a couple of hours since I'd left without a word. I hadn't expected him to chase me down once he'd noticed I'd gone, but there was a small part of me that had hoped he would, anyway. He was stubborn and prideful, though, and I knew he wouldn't give in easily, if at all.

My heart leaped in my chest as my phone rang, even though I knew it wouldn't be him. Edward didn't call. He burst into houses calling out for you, or he pounded on your door until you relented. He had a cellphone, but I'd only seen him use it a handful of times. Mostly to call his mother or when his parole officer contacted him.

Instead, it was Angela. It had been weeks since I'd seen her. She knew I hadn't followed her advice to keep away from Edward. Her father was in the police force with Charlie, and they were known to gossip about their daughters. For a moment I thought about avoiding her, but in the end, I decided it would be better to be in her company than moping by myself. So I answered, agreeing to meet her for lunch.

—

I walked into the restaurant, spotting Angela and taking the seat opposite of her. She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at me.

I fidgeted in my seat nervously. "So, how's the wedding planning coming along?"

Angela raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? You want to talk about wedding planning? Not about how you're dating Edward Cullen? Bella, he's been to prison— "

"Yes, I'm aware." I sighed, sitting back in my chair. I wasn't sure if it was even worth arguing with her. Especially since I didn't know where I stood with him after this morning. "Angela, you know better than to judge a book by its cover. Just because he's been to prison doesn't make him a terrible person. Everyone messes up."

"I know, but—"

"Ang, seriously." I rolled my eyes. "If Ben went to prison because he made a stupid mistake, would you love him any less? Would you hold it against him forever?"

She shook her head, looking chastised. "No, you're right. I just want to make sure you're making the right decision, but I don't even know him. My dad did say that Charlie was actually kind of surprised by him, so I guess that's something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Charlie said he seemed to really care about you. You deserve that no matter who it is. I'll try better to not judge him."

I gave her a sad smile. "Thanks. I hope that's still true. We kind of had it out this morning and, well, I have no clue where we're at now."

She covered my hand with hers. "Couples fight, Bella. Ben and I fight all the time about the stupidest things, but that doesn't mean it's over."

"You're right. Can we talk about something happier? Where are you at with the wedding planning? Do you need any help?"

She grinned at me before diving into all the details they had decided on so far.

—

It was late in the evening by the time I left Angela. We sat and talked about the wedding for a long while before drifting back to my relationship with Edward.

My cheeks heated as I thought about how shocked I was when she asked if he was as good in bed as she'd imagined. I'd nodded and we'd burst into giggles before continuing to gossip.

I was lost in my thoughts as I pulled out my keys to unlock my door, and then suddenly I felt him behind me.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled.

"Excuse me?" I turned around, glaring at him.

"For the last two fuckin' hours, I've been waiting for you to come home. I've been worried as fuck about you."

"So you can worry about me, but I can't worry about you? It doesn't matter where I've been," I snapped, pushing my door open.

He followed behind me. "What do you want from me, Bella? You knew going into—"

"_Alive_! I want you alive," I choked out. "I love you, Edward. I need you with me."

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he stared at me. "You love me?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Yeah, I love you."

My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for him to respond. I hadn't planned to tell him so soon, but I could only hope he felt the same way.

Maybe it would even be enough for him to consider a new plan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

"You love me."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded, her eyes were glassy with tears.

I kicked the door shut before striding to her. I gripped her face in my hands, using my thumb to pull her lip from her teeth. "I've been thinking all fuckin' day, Bella. I've been thinking about you, and my dad. I thought about my mom. I thought about all the shit I did while I was a kid, and later on as a fuckin' stupid adult."

"What are you saying, Edward?"

I dropped my hands from her face, falling down on the couch. I ran my hands through my hair, gripping at it. "I don't know. That's the problem. What do you want me to do, Bella, ¿_qué quieres_ _que haga_?"

She kneeled down in front of me, pulling my hands from my hair and holding them in hers. "I think you should talk to my dad. He could help, I know he could."

I heard the pleading in her tone. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the couch. I didn't want to surrender and give in so easily. I didn't want to admit that I might be in over my head. Regardless of what I wanted to think, I was a different man with her around. A few months ago, I would have pushed Marcos for more information. But she made me more aware of my actions, her well-being always in the back of my mind. My dad was important, but as much as I hated to say it, he was dead. Bella was alive and well and willing to love me no matter how much I continued to fuck up. Sheneeded to be the most important thing to me.

"Yeah, but _mami,_ if Marcos or Royce finds out, you realize this is just as dangerous, don't you? I—_we—_we're still in danger, no matter what I do."

Her eyes widened at my statement. She climbed onto my lap, straddling me and wrapping her arms around my neck. "What are you saying?"

"_Te quiero, te amo,_ I love you, however the fuck you want me to say it. I love you. My dad, he'll always be important, but you're the most important thing to me now."

I brushed away the tears that trailed down her cheeks as she leaned forward, capturing my mouth with hers. She kissed me with such force it was as if she thought I'd disappear any second. "I need you, _papi_. I need you inside me. Please,"she begged as she clung to me.

"You got me so fuckin' whipped, you know that, don't you?" I kissed her neck before pulling her shirt up and off. "You're changing me, and it's terrifying." I reached behind her, unhooking her bra and pulling it away from her body. "You're so fucking beautiful. You drive me crazy." I cupped her tits in my hands, rolling her nipples between my thumb and index finger. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let out a quiet moan. "It's overwhelming. _You're _overwhelming." I stood, lifting us both. She wrapped her legs around me as I walked us to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

"You know, you're changing me too."

I crawled onto the bed next to her. "Yeah, but you're changing me for the better." I snapped open her jeans, pulling the zipper down. She lifted her hips, letting me rid her of them and her panties.

"I meant for the better, you—oh God,"she gasped as I ran my fingers through her wet folds before finding her clit. Her previous thoughts were forgotten as I circled it slowly with my thumb.

"I what, _mami_? Do I make you feel good? Do I take care of you?"

"Yes, _papi_," she moaned as I slipped two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her pussy at a slow pace. "Oh God. Please, I need you inside me."

"I _am _inside you." I quickened the thrust of my fingers, watching as she arched her back, a low moan falling from her lips.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Say it," I growled in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. "Say it, and I'll give it to you."

"_Fuck. _Your cock, I want your cock."

I stood, shedding my clothes before climbing back onto the bed. I leaned on my forearms, hovering above her before pressing my mouth roughly to hers, sucking and nipping at her bottom lip. "_Es tuya_," I breathed against her lips as I slid inside her wet heat. "Fuck, I love you." I grunted, pulling out before thrusting back into her.

"I love you, too. Oh, God, please, Edward. I need more."

I pulled out. "You want more? Turn over, _mami_. _Te daré más_."I groaned as she complied, rolling over onto her hands and knees. I pushed on her back lightly, and she dropped down onto her elbows. I smoothed my hands over ass before spreading her cheeks. "You better hold on," I warned. I lined myself up with her, teasing her entrance with the tip of my cock before slamming into her. I gripped her hips as I pounded into her over and over, my fingers digging into her flesh. "Is this what you want, _mami? _You want me to fuck this _chocha_?"

"Yes, _papi_, yes!" she cried out, pushing back against me with each thrust, pulling me in deeper.

"That's it, _mamita_. Take this fucking cock." I panted, feeling my balls begin to tighten. I knew I was close. "I need you to come. Can you come for me, baby?" I reached between us, rubbing her clit quickly.

"Oh,"she moaned. "Please, don't stop, please!" she cried out, her pussy gripping my cock and milking my release from me.

"Goddamn." I fell to the side, pulling her against me. We laid there for a while, both of us trying to catch our breath.

She spoke quietly. "I was serious before, Edward. You really have changed me."

"Yeah, maybe for the worse. Look at all this shit surrounding us."

"Stop. I'm serious. Before you, I hardly ever spoke my mind. I always did what was expected of me. There's something about you that lights a fire in me."

"I love your fire. I don't know what I'd do without it."

"You like my fire a little too much sometimes," she teased.

I chuckled before kissing the top of her head. "_Es verdad_. You're just so sexy when you're handing me my balls, _mami_."

It was her turn to laugh. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"_Sí, yo sé_.On a serious note, though, what's your plan?"

She sighed, curling up closer to me. "For right now, I think we just need to talk to Charlie."

"What if—"

"Last time, they didn't have the information you have now. Please, Edward, I can't—" She stopped, choking on her words. "I can't lose you."

I maneuvered us so we were on our sides, facing each other. In her eyes was everything I needed to know. I needed to do right by her; I needed to learn how to let go of my anger.

I needed to find justice for my father and Rosalie, not get revenge. But, most of all, I needed this girl beside me forever. No matter what.

"You won't," I promised.

* * *

_**Spanish:**_

_**Qué quieres que haga - What do you want me to?**_

_**Te quiero, te amo - I love you, I love you**_

_**Te daré más. -I'll give you more**_

_**Es verdad - It's true**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I fidgeted in my seat next to Edward as Charlie sat across from us. We'd just explained everything that had been going on in the last few weeks, and he'd yet to say anything.

I knew my father. I knew his silence meant he was pissed.

"Dad—"

He put a hand up to stop me. "Not now, Isabella," he snapped. "You, though." He pointed at Edward, standing from his seat. "_You. _Do you know the type of danger you put my daughter in? I gave you the benefit of the doubt, and you fucking drag her into this with you?" he seethed.

I'd seen my dad angry before, but never like this. I wasn't sure I'd even heard him curse before today.

"I made the choice to go along with everything, Dad. It's not just Edward's fault."

"I said not now!" he bellowed before turning back to Edward. "I should throw your ass back into prison for all this shit. Being involved with gang activity is enough—"

"You're right, sir," Edward interrupted, his leg bouncing with nervous energy. I knew the last thing he wanted was to go back to prison. He turned to me. "I have dragged you through so much shit, _mami_.I'm sorry."

I gripped his hand tightly. "It's nothing I didn't choose. Dad, please, be reasonable. He came here looking for help from you, and he's got information on Royce King. He's trying to do the right thing."

Charlie grunted, the scowl never leaving his face. "That's the only reason he's not in handcuffs in the back of my cruiser. Well, let's hear what you have to say."

—

For the next hour or so, we sat with Charlie while he questioned Edward about everything he had been told and anything else he may have heard.

"I'll definitely be chatting with the detectives that were on both the cases about all this. Are you willing to go in wired if they need you to, Edward?"

"Do I honestly have a choice?"

Charlie sat back in his seat, crossing his arms against his chest. "You have a choice. I'm willing to forget _where _and _how_ you got all this information if you agree. If not, I can't promise anything. You violated your probation on so many accounts."

"Dad!"

"It's okay, _mamita_. We both knew I'd most likely have to wear a wire."

"Look," Charlie interjected. "I'm still beyond pissed at the both of you. Bella, I can't believe you'd keep something like this from me. You used me to get information." He glared at Edward. "I can respect your reasons for doing what you did, and I can respect the fact that you listened to this girl and came to me, but fuck up again, and I'll find any reason to get you back behind bars."

Edward gripped my hand tighter. "I never wanted to hurt Bella, or put her in danger."

"No, I don't imagine you did. But regardless, you didn't stop her from getting involved."

Edward smirked at my dad. "Sir, have you ever _met_ your daughter?"

For the first time that day, Charlie cracked a smile. "Point taken. Both of you get out of here. Edward, I'm sure we'll be in touch."

* * *

"Bella? You awake, _mami?"_ he whispered as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

I curled in closer to him, laying my head on his chest. "Mm, I am now. Have you not slept yet?"

"Nah, I've been thinking about something and I wanted to know what you think." His tone was serious as he spoke.

"Okay... you're making me nervous."

I felt his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath. "I don't know how long all of this shit is going to take. It could be weeks, or it could be months before they decide to go in. I know I'll be protected, but…"

I sat up, looking down at him. "But what, _papi_?"

"It's just that I'd feel better going in there knowing _que_ _eres mía_."

"You already know I'm yours. You basically decided it for me." I smirked.

He sat up, too, taking my hand in his. "_Sí, yo sé_.I did. I wasn't going to let you go. _No soy tonto_.But I mean _really _be mine. Move in here, or I'll move in with you. Marry me, _se mi esposa_."

My jaw dropped open. "Marry you?" I whispered.

"_Sí_,_ mami._ It doesn't have to be tomorrow. I just need to know you will. I don't have a ring, not yet. But I will. ¿_Casaté conmigo_?"

"Yes. _Me casaré contigo_."

He grinned at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down on top of him. I gripped his face in my hands, kissing him roughly. "You sure? You really want to marry a _chancho _like me?" he murmured against my lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Definitely."

"Man, if you're dad didn't hate me before, he sure as hell will now."

"He'll live."

"_No sé_, there's more."

"More than me marrying you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I want to get the fuck out of Seattle once this is over."

"What about your probation?"

"It'll be over in a few months. Did you like Chicago?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "You know I'd follow you anywhere, right?"

"Right. But…"

"I think you're right. I think we do need to get the fuck out of here. But how about somewhere warm, and not so far from everyone? What about California?"

He rolled us so he was hovering above me, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "I think we got some time to figure it all out."

"Do we, though?" I suddenly felt as if the room was too small and the walls were closing in on me. I loved the talk of marriage and of getting away from here, but what Edward had been asked to do was dangerous. He'd be protected, but things always had the potential o go wrong.

"Yes, we do. It's gonna be fine. _I'm _gonna be fine. This will all be over, and then we'll get married, have babies—oh, _mami." _He stopped, noticing my tears. He positioned us so he could hold me against him. "Don't cry."

But I couldn't help it. It had only been a little over half a year since we'd been together, but the thought of not having him in my life shattered me. "Please, _papi, _whatever they ask, _please_ just be careful. You have to come home to me."

"I've told you before, Bella. There's no other option."

—

_**Spanish:**_

_**Que eres mía - That you're mine**_

_**Se mi esposa - Be my wife**_

_**Casaté conmigo - Marry me**_

_**Me casaré contigo - I'll marry you**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

In the years since my father had died—and the majority of the ones prior to it as well—I never thought I would find myself in this situation. I never thought I'd be working _with_ the cops. I'd always been against them.

So finding myself in the back of a dimly lit restaurant sitting across from Charlie, along with the detectives—Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie—that had worked on both my father's case and on Rosalie's, I definitely felt out of place.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Edward."

I nodded, glancing around nervously. I typically wasn't the type to show any fear. Men like Royce and Marcos could smell fear from miles away, and that was what got you killed. But this time around, I couldn't help it. I just wanted to get in, get them their information, and be done. Even more so now with the bomb that Bella had dropped on me last week.

* * *

_Things had been a little tense between us. She was worried for me, and I just needed it to be over. Ever since I'd had the realization that I could have a new, better life with her, it was all I thought about. There was also a part of me now that wished I'd never gotten myself into this mess. If I would have just realized she was worth so much more than a fucking vendetta, we'd be living an easier life. _

_All I wanted was for her to be safe and happy. All she asked was for me to come home in one piece, and I promised her I would. But in the back of my mind, I knew about guys who had gone in wired. Most of them didn't walk back out._

* * *

_We kept to our normal routines as much as possible while we waited for the detectives to call; they had to reopen both cases, so it would take some time. While we waited, I still went to work every day. Every evening, we'd pass each other with a kiss and a promise to see the other later as she went to teach her night class. So when I walked into her apartment, finding her dressed for work but asleep on the couch, I knew something was wrong._

"Mami, despiértate_." I ran my hand along her arm. She stirred, but only slightly. "Bella," I said louder. "You gotta wake up. You're late for work."_

_She squirmed a bit more before mumbling. "Not going. Don't feel good." I pressed my hand to her forehead, not finding any fever._

"_Come on, _mami_. _Vamos a ponerte tu pijama_." As I went to lift her, she shot up, running for the bathroom. I followed after her, finding her in front of the toilet throwing up._

"_Go away, Edward," she moaned, trying to kick the door shut with her foot. As I was backing out of the bathroom, I saw it; a pregnancy test on the counter._

"_Bella, are you—"_

_She looked up at me, her eyes wide as she realized what she'd left out for me to see. She nodded, unshed tears waiting to spill from her eyes. I dropped to the floor beside her, cradling my head in my hands. "¿_Cómo pasó esto_?"_

_I watched as tears finally slid down her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry," she whimpered. _

_I knew I needed to make this right, even though I was terrified._

_I knew in a few weeks, I'd be walking in to face Royce, and I wasn't sure if I'd ever see this baby grow. I needed her to know it was okay, that _we _were okay. _

"Mami, veni_," I said as I pulled her toward me. "_Todo va estar bien_. It's going to be fine." _

_She stared up at me, and I knew she didn't believe me. Regardless, she nodded, leaning her head on my chest._

* * *

"Edward?" I was brought back to reality by the voice of Detective Crowley. "Look, I know you're worried, but you're safe. We'll be in a surveillance van watching and listening to every move. If it seems like things are getting too heated, or you're in _any _trouble, we've got a team standing by."

"What about my girl?" I looked over at Charlie before turning back to Detective Crowley. "You gonna have someone sitting on the apartments, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, Bella will be protected, as well, especially since both Royce and Marcos seem to have an interest in her. Two officers will be outside the building at all times."

"And what about the deal we spoke about?" I turned toward Detective Yorkie.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "So, with your cooperation, any charges that _could _be placed on how you obtained the information will be thrown out, as well as your probation being cleared."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Good. I just want to get the fuck outta Seattle after this is over."

Charlie's eyebrows rose at my admission.

I shrugged at him. "You'll have to talk to Bella about it." I knew she'd be getting an earful from him later.

Yorkie cleared his throat again, bringing my attention back to him. "You'll just have to make the call tomorrow and set up where and when to meet with Royce, and we'll take care of the rest."

I gave a sharp nod before standing and turning to leave.

* * *

"_Hola, mamita_," I called out, walking through the door to her apartment.

As soon as Bella heard me, she quickly closed her laptop before shoving it away. "Hey."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You hiding something from me? ¿_Estabas viendo porno_?" She blushed crimson. "You were!" I barked out a laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "No! Just forget it, _papi. _How'd it go?"

"Not until you show me what you were looking at."

She sighed heavily, knowing I wouldn't drop it until she gave in. She picked up her laptop and handed it to me. I opened it up, and there on the screen was something I hadn't been expecting. There were multiple tabs open, each one directed to a different baby website.

"Why didn't you want me to see this?"

"It's just that with everything going on, it feels like the last thing I should be worrying about."

"It's the _only_ thing you should be worrying about. By next week, maybe sooner, all this crap is gonna be behind us. I know I haven't said it, _mami_, _estoy contento._ I can't wait to be a papa."

As I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, I noticed how bright her eyes were from my words. It was something I hadn't seen in a while.

I hoped I could keep her looking that way, that I'd get to experience every moment of her pregnancy and raising our child with her.

I hoped and prayed that I'd come home, just like I'd been promising her I would.

* * *

**Spanish: **

_**Despiértate - wake up **_

_**Vamos a ponerte tu pijama - Lets put on your pajamas **_

_**Cómo pasó esto - How did this happen**_

_**Veni - Come here**_

_**Todo va estar bien - everything will be fine**_

_**Estabas viendo porno -were you watching porn**_

_**Estoy contento - I'm happy **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

She placed one hand on her belly as she closed her eyes tightly. "You come back to us, _papi_."Her voice was barely a whisper.

I covered her hand with mine, still in awe that my baby was in there. "_Te prometo. _You keep that _bebecito_ in there safe, _sí_?"I gripped her face between my hands, my gaze meeting hers. "It's gonna be okay; you're gonna be okay, _mami_. There are two unmarked cars outside the building keeping an eye on you. But_, por favor_,you need to remember; you keep that door locked no matter what. You don't open it for _anyone_, unless they tell you the password we decided. You hear me?"

I watched as her bottom lip quivered, tears pooling in her eyes. We both knew the gravity of the situation. "Yes. I promise, _papi_,"she choked out.

I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. "I gotta go now, _mamita_. I'll see you soon."

—

"There'll be a taxi with an undercover driver about three blocks from here. They'll take you to the meeting spot. We'll be out back near the loading dock, watching the feed the whole time. If anything goes wrong, we'll get you out of there. Do you understand everything we've explained to you?" Detective Crowley asked as we sat in the back of the surveillance van.

I nodded. "Yeah, get Royce to spill his fucking guts somehow."

"Cullen—"

"I know, I know. Listen, if something does happen, if you gotta get me outta there, then what? They'll know I'm a fucking _chismoso_. I'll be better off dead."

"You'll have the option of going into WITSEC."

"What about Bella? Thing is—she's, uh, she's pregnant," I whispered.

Crowley's eyes widened. "Since she's so closely related to all of this, she'd be offered protection, as well. We wouldn't leave her—_them_,"he corrected himself. "In danger."

It wasn't the option I wanted, but at least I knew if shit went down and I didn't make it back, she'd be protected. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I had some hope that this would go well; the camera was no bigger than a button. Even if they patted me down, the chances of them finding it was slim.

"Okay. Well, let's get this party started then, I guess."

—

The car stopped about two blocks from where we were meeting.

"Van is already in place," the driver assured me. I nodded to him, tossing a few bills on his seat as I'd been instructed. I climbed out, shoving my hands in my pockets and starting my walk toward Vicky's Diner.

I went around the back and was met with a steel door that I'd entered and exited so many times prior. I used to think nothing of it. I knocked four times and waited a moment. Slowly, it swung open, and I was met by Wolf's sneer. "Jaws! Long time no see, brother. Bet that dime piece been keeping you busy, huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah. She _was. Esa perra se volvio loca. _You know what I'm sayin'?" I grinned at him. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, I got you. So, what are you doin' comin' round here?"

"Like I said. Bitch went crazy. Tried to sell me out to her daddy. You were right. I know Royce been wantin' to talk to me, so here I am. I gotta get back in the game."

"Right, right. He knows you're comin', then?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him _la semana pasada. _Told him I'd be droppin' by."

He stepped aside to let me through, finally. "Well, you know where to find the fucker, then."

"Thanks, man," I said as I bumped shoulders with him. My heart raced in my chest with every step I took toward Royce's office. I sure as hell hoped I could continue to play my part. I raised my hand to knock, but before I could, it swung open and there he was. Royce King; the motherfucker who killed my father. The bitch who took away the last decade of my life.

"Cullen." His smile was easy, but his eyes were dark. Menacing, even. "It's good to have you back." He stepped aside, gesturing for me to walk through. He closed the door behind us, twisting the lock as he did. "Have a seat. It's been a while. I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on, don't we?"

"You know how it is. Gotta lie low after getting out."

He nodded as if he understood. "I'll give you that. Is dating a cop's daughter part of lying low, too? Riley did say that she's an _excellent _teacher; quite a looker, too." He raised an eyebrow.

I knew he was just trying to get under my skin; trying to make me snap. I schooled my features to the best of my ability, but the thought that Riley the Reaperhad been sitting in on Bella's classes made my stomach churn.

"Don't matter anymore." I played it off the same way I had with Wolf. "Bitch is crazy."

"Aren't they all?" He laughed for a moment before stopping abruptly. "I don't know though, Jaws.I smell a rat. What do you think, brother?"

My head snapped toward the sound of a door on the other side of the room opening as Alistair strode in. I _knew_ there was something not right about him. There was no way he could be blood related to the Kings and _not_ be involved.

"Oh, I don't know. Give the kid a break, Roy." The grin on his face was sinister. "He's young. He lost his daddy before he could teach him any better." His tone was mocking.

I sat up a little taller. It was two against one, now, something I hadn't been expecting. If I wanted to walk out of here, I needed to do better. I couldn't let these _hijueputas_ get the best of me. "You really think I'm gonna fuck with _sapos?_ I did your bidding. I went to _prison _for you. Never said a word. You _know_ me."

"Yeah, all that is true, but you gotta admit, kid," Alistair said. "You _have _been fucking with the cops, by association if nothing else. We don't know what you've told them, what you've told _her_. Can't trust you anymore. You know what happens to punks we can't trust anymore. Get up,"he snarled.

I stood, then doubled over as Alistair's fist landed on my diaphragm. It wasn't worth fighting back. I just prayed the cops would get here in time.

"At least you'll get to see your daddy soon, huh? I was there. I watched as Hunter pulled the trigger. I told him to pull the trigger." Royce laughed as he landed a blow to my head.

I dropped down to my knees and covered my face. The room was spinning as I tried to catch my breath.

"He couldn't just leave it alone, could he?" Alistair growled, kicking me in the back and causing me to crumple further to the ground. "Carlisle just had to be a fucking hero. She wanted it; she wanted_ me_, but then she changed her mind. No one says no to me, especially not a bitch like Rosalie Hale. Oh, right, McCarty. What a stupid fucking prick _he _is. She put in a good word for me, _begged _him to hire me. She led me on." He took the chance to kick me in the balls hard enough to force out any air left in my lungs. "And then daddy Cullen stumbled upon her. He shoulda just kept walking."

As I lay there, bruised and bleeding while both of them took turns kicking at me, I finally heard it. The chaotic sound of pounding feet and shots fired.

I remembered the door busting open. I remembered Charlie crouching down beside me. But, I couldn't make out his words before my world went dark.

—

_**Spanish:**_

_**Bebecito - baby **_

_**Te prometo - I promise**_

_**Por favor- please**_

_**Chismoso - snitch**_

_**Esa perra se volvio loca - That bitch went crazy **_

_**La semana pasada - Last week**_

* * *

**A/N: Just two more regular chapters to go and then an epilogue.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I decided to be nice and not make you wait after that cliffhanger. Just one more regular chapter, then the epilogue after this.**

**Chapter 20**

I watched Edward sleeping in his hospital bed. He was bruised and beaten to what felt like was within an inch of his life. He had a severe concussion, most of his ribs were cracked, and his kidneys were badly bruised. It was going to be a while before he was back on his feet.

In reality, he was lucky he was even lying in that bed and not in the morgue. Things could have gone so much worse if the police hadn't gone in when they did.

—

"Bella?"

I jumped, turning around at the sound of a voice behind me. "Esme—" I started, but couldn't finish as a sob broke forth.

My dad had been in, Angela and Ben had even stopped by, and I'd kept it together in front of all of them. But Esme? She had already lost her husband, and now her son was laid out in a hospital bed by the hands of the same men.

"_Nena,_ oh, _nena._ Shh." She wrapped her arms around me tightly, rocking me back and forth. "He's going to be fine. _Es un tonto pero es fuerte_." She gazed at him over my shoulder as she spoke. "He's got no choice but to be okay. ¿_Vas a tener un bebé_?"

My eyes widened at her statement, causing her to laugh through her tears.

"Edward called me on his way to meet with that _hijueputa_. He wanted to tell me he loved me. Don't be mad at him for spilling your secret though. He was so excited. '_Mamá, Bella está embarazada, _we're gonna have_ un bebecito_.'"

"We have so many plans, Esme. We're going to get married. But now with all of this..." I trailed off as a new round of tears started.

She held me to her, whispering calming words to me. "_Te prometo, _he's going to be fine. My Eduardo is strong. This"—she gestured to the bed—"isn't going to stop him." I knew she was being strong for her son and for me in the moment, but when I looked into her eyes, I saw a sadness there.

—

My eyes popped open, trying to adjust to the dark, as I heard him groan.

"Bella?"

It was the first time he'd woken up on his own since he'd gotten here, even with the nurses coming in every two hours to wake him and check how he was functioning. He'd be alert for a few moments, answer their questions, and then be out like a light the next.

"I'm here, _papi_,"I told him as I pulled my chair closer to his bed.

"You need to be at home." He winced as he struggled to sit up.

"Stop, Edward. You need to rest. Don't move too much. Do you need a nurse?"

He sighed as he gave up trying to sit, instead searching for my hand with his own. I reached out, gripping it tightly. "Nah, but you need to go home, you need to rest. You gotta take care of my _bebecito. _You been eating, right?_"_

"Um—"

He sighed again, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. "_Mamita, por favor_." His voice was tight. "I didn't know if I—if I was gonna see you again or ever get to see our baby. _Please,_ Bella, I need you to go home and get some rest. Go to my mom's house, or your dad's if you don't want to be alone. But, _mami,_ I need you strong and healthy."

"Okay," I whispered. He'd been through so much, the last thing I wanted was to cause him more stress. "But I'll be back in the morning."

"Damn straight. _Dame un beso_."His eyes were drifting shut already.

I stood up, leaning over the bed to press a soft kiss to his lips. "_Te amo, papi_,"I whispered in his ear before I left.

—

"I'm glad he got you to leave, Bells. Edward is right, you need your rest. You look dead on your feet."

I took Edward's advice and went to my dad's house. I just wasn't ready to be alone yet. It felt like every time I closed my eyes, I was haunted by images of when I first saw him, lying beaten in that bed. I glanced over at Charlie. "Dad," I whimpered and he was at my side immediately, engulfing me in his arms. I felt like a little girl again as I cried while he held me.

"He'll be alright, Bella. I know it's scary, but it's over."

"You don't hate him, do you?"

Charlie sighed heavily. "I feel like I should, but no. Anyone who loves you the way he does—no, I don't hate him."

"Promise?"

"Yes." I heard the exasperation in his voice. "I promise."

Maybe it wasn't the right time with everything that was going on, but I felt like he needed to know. I pulled back, looking up at him. "I hope you really mean that." My voice was quiet. "Because I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandpa."

He stared at me blankly for a few moments, seemingly taking in my words. Finally, a small smile spread across his lips. "Grandpa, huh?" he said as he kissed the top of my head. "That's really great, Bells."

I hadn't expected that reaction from him. Part of me expected him to yell and curse, to tell me we were making a mistake. "You really think it's great?"

"Look, Bella, you're old enough to make these decisions. You obviously love each other, and after what he went through—I've got a lot of hope for that boy. So yeah, I think it's great."

A whole fresh round of tears started at his words, but this time they were happy ones.

—

Edward had been in the hospital for a week, but finally they were ready to release him. I stood by his bed, running my fingers through his hair. He'd always kept it a little long, but now it laid almost past his jawline. He needed it cut a while ago, but just never had the time with everything that had been going on. "You gonna chop this off when I bust you out of here?"

"You don't like my long hair, _mami_?"He smirked at me.

I leaned in, placing a kiss to his lips. "Actually, I think it's great," I whispered against them. "More for me to hold on to when you're at my _cho_—"

There was a loud throat clearing at the door. I stood up straight, turning to find my dad and Esme standing there, him with a scowl and her grinning ear to ear.

"Thought I'd stop by with Esme here to help you get this guy home."

"Thanks, Dad. That'd be a big help. I had no clue how I was going to help him up the stairs."

Charlie had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Not a problem. Got the landlord working on the elevator. Got him cleaning up quite a few things around there, actually."

I let out a sigh. "What did you do?"

"Just taking care of my daughter. I don't need you huffing it up three flights of stairs, especially with your condition." He fidgeted awkwardly as he said the last part.

"Thank you, sir." Edward sat up on the edge of his hospital bed. "We both know how stubborn she can be."

"Ain't that the truth, and call me Charlie, son."

I rolled my eyes as I looked between the two of them. It was hard to be annoyed that they were picking on me, especially when I could see they were finally starting to form some sort of bond.

Hopefully, it would last after we told him the rest of our plans.

—

_**Spanish:**_

_**Nena - baby **_

_**Es un tonto pero es fuerte - He's a fool but he's strong**_

_**¿Vas a tener un bebé? - you're going to have a baby **_

_**está embarazada - is pregnant**_

_**Bebé/bebecito - baby **_

_**Te prometo - I promise **_

_**Dame un beso - give me a kiss**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Just the epilogue to go!**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

I held the ring between my thumb and index finger, turning it back and forth so it'd glint in the light. "_Mamá_, ¿_estás segura_?"

She sat down on the couch next to me. "_Sí, papito. _¿_Qué hago con esto_?Are you sure Bella will like it? We can sell it and buy her something new."

I shook my head. "No. _Ella lo amará_. She loves you, mama, she'd be proud to wear it."

She grinned at me, tugging me toward her. "_Un beso para tu mamá_." I made a show of planting a big wet kiss on her cheek before jumping up. She rolled her eyes at me, wiping her cheek. I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. I felt lighter these days. I felt _free._

"_Adiós, mamá. ¡Me voy a casar_!"I shouted as I left the house.

—

"Bella?" I called out as I entered our apartment.

"In here, _papi_,"she called back, and I followed her voice into the bedroom. She was standing in front of the closet in nothing but her bra and panties. I stood there for a moment, my gaze traveling the length of her body.

"When did this happen?" I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind and letting my hands rest on the small bump that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She leaned back, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Overnight, it feels like. I swear it wasn't there when I went to bed. Now nothing fits."

"What about that red and white dress?" I nodded in the direction of the closet. I refused to take my hands off her belly. I loved knowing that my baby was growing there.

She sighed. "I don't think I have much choice, do I?"

"_Vamos a cenar. _Then we can go to one of those shops, you know, for pregnant chicks?"

She chuckled. "A maternity store, Edward."

"Yeah, that. Have dinner with me, though? We've been together for 8 months now and we haven't gone out much."

"Oh, yeah, where were you thinking?" She stepped away from me to pull the dress over her head.

I put my hands up in front of me. "Where were _you _thinking, _mami_?You're the pregnant one. I see how you eye that ice cream in the freezer."

She glared at me, but there was a small smile on her lips. "Fine. The baby really wants Italian food."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "_Sí, el bebecito _wants Italian food."

"Damn right, this _bebecito_ wants some pasta." She grabbed her keys and her purse and headed for the door.

—

I sat back in the booth, watching as Bella finished everything on her plate. She really wasn't kidding when she said the baby wanted pasta.

She looked up. "Stop staring at me."

"I can't. _Eres linda."_

She let out a big sigh. "I won't be so cute when I'm as big as a house. I'm already—"

I was out of my seat immediately and in the booth beside her. I might have been resting and healing the last few weeks, but I still saw what went on around me. Her emotions ran higher than usual. My typical levelheaded, self-assured Bella was self conscious about her changing body. "_No digas eso. _You're beautiful." I leaned in, running my nose along the shell of her ear. "And let me tell you, I still want that _chocha _on the daily."

"_Papi_—"

"_Escúchame. Te amo_." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring hiding there. "I know you've already said yes, but I want to make it official." I took her left hand in mine, sliding the ring on her finger. "This was my mother's ring. She wanted you to have it. I love you, Bella. I can't wait to be your husband, and for us to watch this _bebecito_ grow together."

She cleared her throat as a few tears slipped from her eyes and threw her arms around my neck. "Edward Cullen, only you can say you want my _chocha_ and then follow it with the sweetest thing ever. I can't wait, either."

—

"Edward? Where did these come from?" She stood in front of me holding up a few pairs of lacy panties. "I was taking my new clothes out of the bag and found these on the bottom."

I gripped her wrist, pulling her down onto my lap. I pressed a kiss to her neck. "We were walking around the store, and I saw them. I thought they were hot." I pulled them from her hand, throwing them down onto the coffee table.

"Should I be on your lap, _papi_?You're still healing."

"I'm fine, baby." I nuzzled her neck. "I feel fine, and at the last doctor visit they said I looked great. _Te deseo_. I want to have you with nothin' but my ring on your finger."

I ran my hands over her thighs, edging them up underneath her dress. I stopped to caress her belly before pulling the dress up and off her body. I cupped her tits in my hands, pinching her nipples lightly through her bra. "_Por favor_?"

She moaned softly, jutting out her chest and pushing her tits into my hands. I knew she was all mine.

"Be my wife."

"Yes."

"_Se mi esposa_,"I breathed into her ear, unclasping her bra and letting it fall away from her.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow. I don't wanna wait." I slipped my hand into her panties, running a finger through her slick folds. I circled her clit slowly, her breath hitching.

She groaned. "I don't want to wait, either. Take me to bed, _papi_."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I shifted us, picking her up and carrying her into our bedroom.

Tonight, I'd make love to her, then I'd fuck her raw. And in the morning, we'd call our families and have them meet us down at the justice of the peace.

The only thing missing was my dad, but I knew in my heart that he'd finally be proud of the man I was becoming.

—

_**Spanish:**_

_**Estás segura -Are you sure?**_

_**Qué hago con esto - **__**What do i do with this**_

_**Ella lo amará - She will love it**_

_**Un beso para tu mamá - A kiss for your mother**_

_**Me voy a casar - I'm getting married**_

_**Vamos a cenar - Let's have dinner**_

_**Eres linda - You're cute**_

**No digas eso - Don't say that**

_**Escúchame - Listen to me**_

_**Te deseo - I want you**_

_**Se mi esposa - Be my wife**_


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Just an FYI, I know that the word 'quiello' should be 'quiero'. I was attempting to make it more authentic to how a three year old learning how to speak spanish might get a word or two wrong. See you at the bottom!**

**Epilogue **

**EPOV**

"¡_Papi, quiello jugar contigo_!"Carlos_, _our three-year-old, shouted at me. I'd just walked in the door, needing to wash up from work, but I'd never pass up the opportunity to spend time with him.

"¡_Carlitos_!" I exclaimed as I scooped him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "_Qué bien hablas. ¿Mamá te ayudó?" _I knew he was having an easier time understanding Spanish than he was speaking it, but it was coming along well.

"_Un poco_,"he said as he placed his hands on either side of my face. "I want down, _papi_."

"You want down, huh?" I lifted him up higher in the air. "_Lo siento, no quiero_."I lifted his shirt just enough to blow raspberries on his belly, causing him to scream with laughter.

"¡_Por favor, papi_!I need to go potty."

My eyes went wide, making him giggle. I placed him on the ground, watching as he ran off.

—

I made my way through the house, stopping at the door to Bella's office and leaning against the door frame. I watched for a moment as she typed away. "_Hola, mami_."

She turned toward me, a smile lighting up her face. "Edward, you're early."

"_Yo sé. _I was able to sneak away. Now that I've hired Paul, things should be much smoother."

—

It was about two years ago when I sat down in front of Emmett, telling him we were moving to Palo Alto, California.

It didn't necessarily come as a shock to him. He figured that after everything I'd been through, I wouldn't have stuck around much longer. I said the same to him, but apparently he was happy in Seattle. He'd even confided in me that he'd started to see someone. He wanted to stick around to see where it was going.

With all of that aside, he had an offer for me. Something I never expected.

He wanted to open up another shop. And, like the one he ran now, he wanted to continue offering employment to those who were coming out of prison. More times than not, it worked out well, as long as they truly wanted to change.

His offer was for me to scout out, set up, and run his new shop. Essentially, we would be partners.

—

Bella pulled her lip between her teeth "I'm not so sure about Paul, _papi_."

I grabbed her hand, pulling her up from her seat. It wasn't so easy for her to get up on her own these days. Her overly pregnant belly threw her balance off a lot of the time. "Mamita, you weren't so sure about me, either, but look how well that's turned out? Look, I trust him. I see myself in him. Now, tell me, how is this _bebecita_ treating you?"

Bella winced as she pressed a hand to her belly. "She's been kicking me in the ribs all day. I'm ready to get her out of here."

I dropped down to my knees in front of her, placing a kiss on her swollen belly. "She'll be here any day now, _mami_. _Princesita, tienes que ser una buena niña para mamá._"I spoke softly to our daughter as Bella ran her fingers through my hair.

"I don't think I can ever get over how much you love us, _papi_."

I smiled as I stood up, kissing her lips. "I'm lucky to be alive. Every moment I have with all of you is special." I tried not to think about it often, but some days I couldn't stop the thoughts from invading.

When I took that beating from Royce and Alistair all those years ago, the injuries they left me with were minimal considering what I'd gone through. But if the cops had been only a few minutes later, who knows what they would've done to me.

We didn't go back to Seattle often, our parents choosing to visit us instead. I knew I didn't really have anything to fear by going there, but when it came to my family, I'd rather know they were safe.

Royce, Alistair, Hunter, and Wolf were all behind bars for life. But, one day there would be another King ready to take the lead, and who knew if they'd have a vendetta against me, as well. The less time we spent in Seattle, the better.

—

"Edward!" I heard Seth yell through the shop. "Your wife's on the phone!"

I jumped up, running to grab the phone. I knew why she was calling. She'd been having small contractions all day yesterday and a few today. I'd tried to stay home with her, but she'd shoved me out of the house. "_Mamita_? Are you okay?"

"Um, yes?"

"You don't sound so sure. What's wrong?"

I listened as she took a deep breath, letting out a small moan. "My water broke. I should have let you stay home."

She was right, she should have, but I wasn't going to tell her that now. "You didn't know. Go call Alice, she'll pick Carlos up from pre-school and keep him until my mom and your dad can get here."

Alice and her husband Jasper had been life savers ever since we moved into the neighborhood. They were an older couple, all of their children were already grown, so they had sort of adopted us as their own. "I'll be there in a few minutes, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too." Her voice was soft as she replied before hanging up.

—

"You got this, _mami_.Come on." I wiped away the damp hair that had fallen into her eyes. They usually said the second baby was easier to deliver, but that didn't seem to be true for Bella.

"I can't, Edward. I can't,"she cried.

"Just a couple more pushes, Bella, and this baby will be out. You can do it," one of the nurses encouraged her.

I leaned down, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Just a few more, come on."

It took a lot of coaxing and three more long pushes for Lily Cullen to make her way crying and screaming into the world. I took one look at her scrunched up little face and knew my world was complete. I'd do anything, be anything that my children and wife needed me to be.

I'd continue to strive every single day to be the type of man that made them proud. I'd be the man my father always hoped I would be.

—

_**Spanish:**_

_**Papi, quiello(quiero) jugar contigo - **__**Daddy, I want to play with you**_

_**Qué bien hablas. ¿Mamá te ayudó? - You talk so well, Did mom help you?**_

_**Un poco - A little**_

_**Lo siento, no quiero - I'm sorry, I don't want to**_

**_Princesita, tienes que ser una buena niña para mamá -Little princess, you have to be a good girl for mom_**

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, reviewed, or just read quietly and minded their own business. I appreciate all your support and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for what I have coming next! And remember you can join my Facebook group by searching for 'Stories by MissLiss15' on Facebook or by clicking the link on my FFN profile! **


End file.
